Republic City Blues
by StormSwept
Summary: Forced into hiding and caught up in a life of crime, the Avatar struggles to save the city that disowned her. But is she the hero the city needs?
1. Chapter 1

This was no abandon Air Temple. This was the powerhouse of innovation and industry, the city that never sleeps: Republic City. Shining in the smoke of night like a star fallen to earth, thanks to her veins of lightning and fire. Golden light floated on the water like an oil spill, until the bumbling barge chopped through and sloshed dark water in her wake. In the deafening roar of the barge motor our girl watched the skyscrapers stack higher and higher while the statue of the proud statue of Avatar Aang shrank into the distance. She hitched her foot up on the side-railing, leaned her head out over the water, watching the swirling kaleidoscope patterns of black water and golden light. She fumbled around her pockets and pulled a smoke from the rumpled pack. Hanging the end down she snapped her fingers and a burst of starving sparks began to gnaw away the paper and tobacco.

"Oi, we're here! Now get it all off my boat ya good'fer'nothing layabouts!" The ferryman hollered as he cut the engine. Everyone took a minute to stamp their cigarettes under heel before moving to their stations. A short ramp connected to the dock like a fist to a face, and a dozen crew members began to hustle large, slatted crates to shore. Under the streetlights the crew didn't look like hired muscle. All of them were dressed in corporate uniform: suit, tie, spit-shined loafers. They could have just been on a coffee break from the office- if any offices let out at two in the morning on a weekend.

Our girl buttoned her black blazer, tugged her tie straight, and pulled her hat low over her eyesspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;". She warned the strong-arms to stand aside before she whistled into the dark cargo hold. The deck rocked as a massive white bear-dog shot out of the shadows and slammed the young woman to the floor with two huge paws. Laughing as she was bathed in kisses, the young woman pulled herself up and scratched the bear-dog's ears while the crew buckled on her saddle and loaded the saddle-packs with bottles and straw.

For a bunch of hardened criminals running an illegal transport operation, the bootleggers were relatively care-free, and all friends to one another. An argument broke out over mover-stars Bolin and Scarlet and a crew member punched our girl in the arm and asked, "Korra, as the Avatar can ya ask tha Spirits who's they got the hots for?" which raised a chorus of votes for either side.

Korra waved her arms dramatically and gasped, "Oooh! Ah... the Spirits say Bolin loves himself more than all of you ever could!"

The crowd bubbled with laughter, and clinked their bottles, spilling their drinks. One of the bootleggers passed Korra a bottle and shook their fist in why-I-oughta anger, "You better get me an autograph this time!

"Korra," snapped two distinct voices in unison. The conversations died like bugs hitting a windshield. The twins rolled their motorbike up, wearing identical blue trench coats, thick-avator goggles, and disappointed frowns. "You should have left by now, cousin," Eska sighed as Korra gave a noncommittal grunt, and sipped her bottle of liquor. Desna shook his head, "/spanSomething wicked this way comes."

Eska smiled as she dropped the axe of the guillotine,"The wicked is your ex. Also he's with the police."

Tires ripped along the pavement, sirens and lights screaming, as police cars blocked up the road from the dock. An officer jumped on the hood of their car and yelled into a megaphone, "This is the police! Put your hands up and surrender!"

Unfortunately, the crew did not get paid to surrender. Cracking their knuckles the benders fell into their stances, thirsty for the fight. Korra tossed her bottle into the bay and jumped into the saddle as the men raised a rallying cry, "For the Avatar! Protector of the good, and the good stuff!"

The twins shouted as they stoked their bike, and yelled, "Follow us." The bike shot towards the police line, dodging and weaving the burst of fire, water and earth exchanged on both sides.

"Naga, chase!" Korra snapped, and bent low to the saddle as the bear-dog gained speed, and tailed the back-tire of the motorbike.

"Stop!" An officer broke from the line and spouted flames at the polar bear-dog, catching a saddle-bag on fire. Naga yelped as her thick fur smoldered, and Korra blasted the fire away with a slosh of bay-water. In a flash two metal cables lashed around the bear-dogs fore-paws and pulled her snarling, and snapping to the ground. Eska and Desna heard their distress and sucked the officers responsible into the ocean, leaving Naga to chew through the metal with her bone-splitting teeth. Korra shot bricks of stone from the pavement at the fire-bending officer, trying to hold him off until they were free. "Korra, you can't escape!" the officer growled, as the bear-dog snapped the last wire.

"We broke up! Get over it!' Korra clenched her fist and pulled back with all her might, straining as the street rose like the peak of a wave in the ocean. Naga saw their freedom and charged up the great swell of earth, with the fire-bender's comet punches nipping at her heels. Using her full strength the massive bear-dog hurled herself over the police line.

Motorbikes squealed behind them, but machines didn't have a half a million years of evolutionary adaptability of a natural predator! Using cabbage cart as a step-stool Naga clawed on top of a low-hanging roof. Then she just hopped from one roof to the next, like they were floats of ice in the Arctic ocean. Even weighed down with thousands of dollars in illegal alcohol the bear-dog lost the police after a dozen or so blocks.

"Boosh!" Korra cheered, peering over the edge of a high-rise building. Eska and Desna had the police in hot pursuit, and were leading them on a wild goose-chase in the opposite direction. She patted her companion on the shoulder and said, "Come on girl, let's go give the good people what they ordered."


	2. Chapter 2

Korra sunk into the over-stuffed chair, bouncing her leg like bored school-child. Everything in the office had been imported; tropical plants, fine-grained wood, extravagant vases. Korra would not have laughed if her boss said the air was imported from the chamber of an Air Temple.

"One more minute, the fit is tight," Her boss chirped from the depths of the closet, tossing a pile of rejected clothing out the door. Korra pulled at her wolf-tails and groaned— she had been waiting for almost an hour as the boss sampled the latest fashion and few he trinkets he had confiscated from his guest.

"Ah, ready your eyes darling? This one is a showstopper!" He swished the curtains apart and strutted into the room and leaned side to side. The white-leopard cloak contrasted with his tanned skin and dark hair that declared the man of Water Tribe descent.

"I like this one," Korra mumbled as her boss clicked across the floor in his bright purple high-heels.

"You like them all! We've been friends for how many year now? I think I could stand to hear an honest opinion!" He sighed and threw himself into the chair behind his desk, and dragged his arm over the scatter of papers there, "Alright how about I kick off our little honesty hour? Korra I know you told that police boyfriend of yours about the shipment."

Korra shot up, stamping her foot as she snapped, "Wha- I did nothing like that! I- I would never do that to the White Lotus!"

The boss rolled his eyes, and made a motion of understanding with his hand, "Come now! Love makes us all do crazy thi-"

"Mako and I broke up sir," Korra grunted and dropped back into her chair, crossing her arms over her knees.

"Oh well that makes everything fine! We just lost an entire transport line, and half the shipment is damaged thanks to your careful and delicate handling."

That stung. Korra dropped her eyes to the floor— she had nothing to say, no defense for her actions.

"Go down and have a drink. The loss is coming out of your cut, so savor it."

"Yes sir."

"Please, we're still friends aren't we? Call me Varrik, love! I'm not some corporate shark lion!

"Thank you, Varrik sir." She stood up abruptly and dragged her sorry can out the door.

xXx xXx xXx

"Welcome back Avatar," the bar tendered smiled and slid a shot of booze down the table, and it hovered magically before Korra in a small vortex of wind. He winked, "On the house".

The air bender in his bright orange vest and red shirt seemed out of place in the den of criminals, gangsters, and drunks. Still was a friend to everyone in the house— especially the young Avatar. He threw a towel over his shoulder, and patiently waited for her to talk.

"The crew got caught," she admitted quietly, "Varrik thinks we have a nark— me!" She pulled the cold glass into her hands and dropped her head low, "I failed them, Tenzin."

Tenzin leaned in and wrapped his hands around her hands, "I think this is life telling you need to find a new path."

Korra groaned, "Well life should be more specific! Maybe some road signs, a map would be great."

"Hm. How about you play tonight?" Tenzin suggested and pointed to a man sprawled face-down in his own drool, "He was suppose to play. Drank enough for a herd of air bison. You'd be doing the public a great service."

"WHOA-HO-HO! What are you the Avatar of musical instruments too?" Bolin teased as he plopped himself down on the stool next to Korra. He threw a few clams on the counter and Tenzin passed him a glass.

"Korra you gotta see the new band! They're young.. and hot and smart.. oops thats just me!" He chuckled at his own joke, then noticed his friend was not laughing along and frowned.

Bolin was the heartbeat of the White Lotus, a socialite beloved by everyone after playing the star in a string of adventure-styled movers. Now it was rare to see him without a swarm of fawning fans. Speaking of fan a pack of girls spotted him, and circled around like shark-lions after blood. Bolin spit a few syllables of concern at Korra before the pack of young woman and men sucked him on to the dance floor. Hissing a curse under her breath, Korra tried to throw back a shot but the bartender slipped his hand over her cup.

"Our new nightbird is just about to sing, and you're up too," Tenzin said nodding in the direction of the stage.

xXx xXx xXx

Korra shouldered through the rabble at the foot the stage, and pulled herself up to the top. The crowd whistled and hooted, but soured as she just sat at the grand piano bench, kicked back, and waited. She spotted Bolin in the middle of the crowd at one of the white dinner-plate round tables, with a few flapper girls teasing at his collar. He caught her look and raised his glass. Then the lights dropped low as if the power had gone out. Two spotlights circled the audience a few times before centering on stage.

The singer swept on to stage and slowly stepped up to the front, smiling at the crowd. She pulled the mic closer, "Well, hello all of you out there. Gosh, criminals sure are handsome these days," she spoke softly and low, "My name is Asami, doubt you'll forget it anytime soon." This girl was putting some serious charms on the crowd, Korra smiled to herself.

Asami turned around to see how the band was shaping up. Her brow went up as she saw Korra reclining at the keys, "Ah, you are a new face. Hope you play better than our old boy." Both chuckled as they looked at the bar where the piano man was soundly sleeping, hugging his tumbler to his cheek. "I'll do better than any you've ever seen, Lady Asami," Korra said cracking her knuckles, readying herself for the fight. Asami winked, then, turned and waved to the band. The players nodded and began the slow, warm smolder of a song. Korra knew it for by heart and quickly tapped out the chorus on the grand piano.

Asami swayed to the bass, the lights rippled along her dark hair, but never quite touched her eyes. Her voice seduced the crowd— rich, dark, and not too sweet, like the finest chocolate. When she faded out and the song ended everyone was a still a little too caught up to clap properly.

So Asami just poured into the next song, and took the microphone for a waltz across the stage. Korra blinked as the singer stepped beside piano and dragged all of her long hair over one shoulder. Holding a powerful note the dark-haired beauty swung herself up and let her legs dangle over the side of the hood. Crossing her ankles, she leaned over one elbow and eyed Korra from beneath her long, black lashes. Korra waggled her eyebrows, and shoved her bench back and stood over the keys. She flashed the crowd a smile, then flung the piano into an elaborate, improvisational blues solo. The keys sang as she leaned to Asami and smirked, "Better?"

"Mm, well I've seen worse," Asami teased, and slide off the hood like silk. Asami danced around the body of the piano, and when she got back to the front she held the microphone between them. Their voices came together like two strings tightened into a knot. Asami held a arm out to the crowd, inviting them to bring the song to a close. The drunken people slurred the chorus, five times over then burst into applause. Asami blew them a kiss, telling them her time in the spotlight was over. The band lined up, Korra and Asami hand-in-hand, and bowed to the audience. The drunks all carried on, and begged for more, but a sweep of red curtains cut off their protest.

"You are playing with us tomorrow night," Asami declared with a scarlet-lipped frowned when Korra chuckled.

"Sure thing doll. Not like I have anywhere else to be," She grinned.

"Yeah, I did not expect to find the Avatar holed up in a high-class speakeasy," Asami stated carding her fingers through her hair. Korra widened her eyes, and waited for the singer to run screaming for help— or worse the police. However Asami just crossed her arms and with a bemused smile.

"Ish! Do I have Avatar written on my back or something?" Korra chuckled nervously and spun about patting at her shoulders.

Asami grabbed Korra's arm and looked scrutinizingly between her shoulders, "Oops, sorry, looks like you have cocky, arrogant, show-off written there!"

"Oh, I am wounded!" Korra throwing her hand to her forehead and her whole body drooped.

"I thought that the mighty Avatar would be able to take a few punches, alas it seems we are all doomed," Asami sighed, held a hand to her cheek as if she might weep.

"Doomed? Bull! We never had a chance to start with this girl!" Bolin cackled knocking his shoulder against Korra. The smell of booze caught their attention and Bolin handed each of them a cool drink. They raised their glasses, cheered, then drained them dry.

"Asami you were a-ma-zing! Even more beautiful up close, and that voice! Are you from the fire nation? Cause you're hot." He waggled his eye brows suggestively, but Korra mashed his face into her open hand.

"Thank you very much Bolin," Asami replied graciously, and he gathered their empty glasses in his arms. He pointed his chin at the bar, and the two women nodded in agreement.

The White Lotus had a perfume of wealth and luxury. Corner to corner it was floored in lush blue carpet. Round white tables seemed to float like flowers on a serene pond, each dotted with a whispering romantic candle. The lights were just a dim golden glow, and wisp of smoke suffused the room. The bar was carved of white marble, and little golden flowers were pressed to the front. The three guest seated themselves and Tenzin slid a bowl of steaming noodles in front of each of them. "Excellent performance ladies," He dipped his head to each of them and poured some wine into their glasses. "Keep it up and the red carpet might be next," He shared a smile with Korra, then she rolled her eyes and made half-hearted denials. Still it had been nice hearing people cheer for her, instead of screaming in terror.

"So Korra, spill the beans," Bolin asked between bites of noodle, "What happened?"

"Police happened," Korra grunted and shoved her mouth full of noodles. She could tell he wanted to talk about Mako, but that was a can of worms she never wanted to open.

"Police, huh? So this is more of a side-job," Asami worked out, side-eyeing the Avatar.

"I am mainly Varrik's hired muscle." Korra admitted, casting her eyes to the floor.

"Hired! Ha, good one! You've got a debt deeper than the Great Ra-" Bolin snorted when suddenly his bowl of noodles exploded in his face, drenching his clothes. "Aww, come on! I just bought these!"

"So you are here to work off a debt then," Asami gathered as she leaned her head on her hand, "We have that in common."

"Malarky. How could you owe Varrik anything?" Korra flapped her hand in disbelief, and shot back her drink.

"I had to pay off some investors," Asami said with a careless wave of her hand. But Bolin's head shot up like a search hound that had caught a scent of blood. Korra was amazed to see the big time mover-star so star-struck. "Wait, you are Miss Sato of Future Industries! It is an honor to meet you, ma'am. I love those nifty robot suits!"

"I prefer the automobiles," Asami replied, and casually sipped from her drink.

An exotic fruit scent infested the air as Varrik stepped behind them, his perfume suffocatingly strong. "Drinking away the last of your pay darling? Tsh, go home and get some sleep. I have work for you tomorrow," He said imperiously, dismissing Korra with a wave of his heavily jeweled hand. The young Avatar stood stiffly, and folded in a quick formal bow and slunk off to the side.

"Lovely performance Miss Sato. Have a round on me," Verrik tapped the counter and Tenzin whirled a set of glasses towards them without spilling a drop.

"Actually I should go too," Asami replied and pushed her drink away.

"Oh, but it's late— you must be careful. Ah! Avatar, wait! Please escort Miss Sato to her home safe," Varrik commanded as Korra trotted back to him like a faithful dog, "Remember she is not some bottle that can be replaced, yes? "

"Yes sir. Ready to go, Miss Sato?" Korra folded an arm behind her back and Asami fished her arm through. The dark-haired signer said some gracious good-byes while Korra sweated nervously and shuffled her feet. Varrik shoo'd them off, and Korra pulled Asami into the crowd, eager leave her boss behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ever ridden a beardog Miss?" Korra chuckled as they broke out onto the street where Naga greeted them, knocking into them with her block of a head. "I've never ridden anything without wheels," Asami laughed as they were sniffed and slobbered. The young singer spent some time indulging the bear dog with some welcome pats and ear scratches while Korra tossed on the saddle and cinched a few straps here and there.

"I'll give you a boost up," Korra switched to her business-serious voice. She crouched and held out her cupped hands, making herself into a human step.

"Oh, hold on a second," Asami said as she slipped out of her pointed heels and tossed them into her handbag. Carefully she stepped into Korra's hands. An undignified noise curdled in her throat as Korra tossed her into the air like a limp rag doll. The Avatar swung herself up and twisted around. She helped Asami adjust to the saddle, sitting her side-saddle and showing her the various hand-holds and soon they were off to the races.

Naga loped down the dark street, her muddied coat blended with the violent darkness of the alleyways. Few people huddled in the shadows as they passed— ladies and gentleman too drunk to risk coming out and being picked up by the police.

The White Lotus was a district that, once-upon-a-time, artist and writers had nested in their galleries and studios. Hundreds of art movements call this little corner of Republic City as their birth place. However, the precious bubble of culture burst and all the artist abandon ship, leaving behind behind their beautiful apartments to be reclaimed by the slums. The White Lotus was rooted in one of the huge warehouses that has once been a multi-artist gallery that Varrik owned. When Prohibition came into full-swing he only had to throw in a bar and some stools then presto- one high-class speakeasy open for business!

They left the high-rise buildings behind as Asami directed them into the spread of low, smoking factories. Huge flood lights staved off the night, because the factories worked full-time. The sounds of industry pounded in their ears; hammers, saws, sizzling fire. Loaded trucks whipped past the bear dog, the drivers honking and waving their fist out the window. This was the gut of the city, where metal and fire were digested and synthesized into the skeletons of buildings, hearts of ships, and everything else under the sun.

Asami had kept a loose grip around the young Avatar's middle, but it tightened like a rope as she told them to turn towards a quiet, vacant lot. Korra anxiously shifted her weight from foot-to-foot and eyed the huge hangar. It smelled of recent disaster— smoke and chemicals that made their eyes water some. Asami pointed her in the right direction, and Korra spurred Naga into a wild romp. There was a bang as a chunk of roof collapsed, the polar dog shied and stepped on a broken bottle littering the gutter. Blood dripped from her paw as Naga reared back and bared her fangs with a savage snarl. Asami lost her grip and hit the ground on her back with a stunned gasp. Korra hauled her polar dog down to all-four paws, speaking sweet nothings to comfort the frightened beast. Naga settled and her owner dropped down, and summoned a torch as she checked Asami over for injury, her lip caught in her teeth.

"Here to save me Avatar?" Asami wheezed as she sat up, pressing a hand against her side. She assessed the damage; a there was some glass and stone in her scalp, a few scrapes on her arms, and a few ribs would be purple tomorrow for sure. The polar dog was nursing her hurt paw, and Asami croaked, "There is a regulation medical kit in the factory. Right inside the door, with a big red plus on it. Can you bring it to me?"

"Yes ma'am. Naga, sit!" Korra pointed downwards and the creature dropped her haunches to the ground and swept the street with her tail. The young woman backed away slowly, afraid to take her eyes off her patients. Quickly she turned and sprinted to the door. Holding up her flaming hand she read the flaked paint letters, "Future Industries?" Korra grimaced, but forced herself to keep moving, she grabbed the bottom of the door and rolled it up to the ceiling.

The factory looked like a scrap-yard inside; tangles of wire hung like vines from the rafters, sparking off half-melted metal beams. Future Industries was nothing more than a picked-over carcass. Korra covered her mouth with her hand, and closed her eyes tight. Turning her back, she drew in a deep breath and held out her torch. The medical kit was hung just beside the door, it had a layer of dust and ash but seemed otherwise complete. She collected the box in her arms and carried it quick as she could to the injured woman.

"Pour this over her paw," Asami handed her a large black bottle from the kit. She was thankful that Korra functioned well under stress, when other people might have shut down. She treated her various cuts and bruises with salve and bandages, while Korra wrestled to treat Naga. Once her paw was rinsed off, Korra plucked out the shards of glass, apologizing with each removal.

"Is there any water in that thing?" Korra asked, and Asami struggled to her feet and gave her a clear bottle. Korra twisted the cap off with her teeth and poured the water on to her hand, where massed into a large dew-drop. Speaking softly, she held the water over the cuts, which began to close as the water glowed. With a sigh of relief she turned to Asami and waved her down, "Miss Sato, you're next."

Asami kneeled down and Korra shuffled over, and washed cool water over the scratches on the singer's face and arms. "Asami," Korra asked in a hushed voice, as if before the grave of a fallen hero, "What happened?"

"Fire," she answered, her voice tight, "Or so the police tell me."

"It was an accident?" Korra frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"The police believe it was natural. We keep chemicals, and the benders must have accidental sparked something," Asami explained, her brows knitted together in a brooding thought. "But I suspected Varrik until now," she said in a hushed sacrilegious voice.

"Varrik doesn't have the man power to pull this off," Korra shook her head and moved to treat the back of Asami's head, brushing out the glass and rocks from her long locks.

"But he has the Avatar," Asami said cooly.

"I hurt people, not businesses," Korra grunted and she flung the healing water into the gutter.

Asami sighed as she touched the would-be wounds on her arm, "I know that now, but Varrik is a business-man. The lower Future Industries sinks, the more money I owe him."

"Did the workers see anything?" Korra tilted her head, her arms folded into her armpits.

"The police interrogated everyone— nothing. Fire are common in our line of work. Most of my people were hired at the power plant the next day," Asami shrugged and hugged her legs to her chest. She stared at the ruin of her empire and suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek. Funny, she thought, the loss had not felt real until now. Korra sat down beside her and put her arm around the dark-haired woman's shoulders. Asami cried in silent little shudders, and Korra tugged off her tie and gave it to the young woman to dry her cheeks.

"I'll have a nice talk with Varrik," the Avatar decided as she stood. After helping Asami to her feet, Korra held on to her shoulders so their eyes met when she promised, "I swear we'll figure this out." Asami smiled, brushed the clear tears out of her lashes, and mouthed silent thanks. Korra stripped off her coat and draped it over her guest shoulders.

Naga flattened herself to the ground as the two people seated themselves. Korra clucked her tongue against her teeth and the animal moved into a quick trot then gallop, keeping well clear of the gutters. The factory fell behind them— out of sight, but not out of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The factory district bumped shoulders with the eaves and arches of the up-scale mansions of the business executives. No expense was spared here. Each estate was built of imported white stone, lavished with elaborate carvings and huge gates warning off the uninvited. However Korra didn't have to guess which residence belonged to the owner of Future Industries. The roof rose four-stories above the rest, and had not an ounce of fat on it. The Bauhaus industrial design was made of clean metal and stone, and shaped with clear squares and lines.

Naga trotted up to the gate and bullied it open with her broad nose. A heavy chain slithered to the ground, and Asami groaned when she saw someone had cut loose with force. They rode into the courtyard where a golden statue of an older gentleman greeted them. Wrapped around him was an anti-Prohibitionist banner. Propaganda posters littered the ground. Korra scrunched her brow, and made some noise of confusion. Naga stopped to drink water from the fountain as Korra dropped out of the saddle, and held Asami by the waist as the young business executive stepped down.

A woman in the black and white butler gown worn came over and bowed to Asami, and after a slight hesitation she dipped to Korra. She wrung her hands nervously and whispered, "Miss Sato, the police are asking for you. They have search parties out looking for you now."

"Police! Around here?" Korra yelped and snapped a whip of water from the fountain, searching around for sign of a fight.

"Did they say why they want me, Zhu Li?" Asami asked calmly.

"They did not say. I assumed it is for the.. well," The butler pointed to the banner that toga'd the statue.

"Ah," Asami sighed with relief, and Korra held up a finger in question. Then she shook her head and decided Asami and Zhu Li had both taken the same hallucinogenics, and she was the sole sober one.

"Korra, I don't want you to risk traveling home when the police are on alert. Would you please stay the night? There are plenty of extra, empty rooms." Asami reasoned and offered her hand out to the high-alert Avatar.

"Oh… won't they come here to look for you?" Korra asked and the water whip dropped into the fountain as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"My secretary told everyone I am on a month-long business trip— though they never warranted full out search parties before," She chuckled then added, "Please stay, I insist."

Asami took Korra by the arm and walked them up the porch, where Zhu Li picked up a rag and resumed scrubbing at red graffiti off the doors. Korra shook her head and called some dirty water from the bucket. Running the water over the door she rubbed the paint out and saved the steward a can of elbow grease. Zhu Li smiled and held the door for the Miss and her guest.

"Be good, Naga!" Korra hollered, but the polar dog had already stuffed herself into the fountain. The soaked animal sloshed in the water and panted at her owner with a toothy smile.

"Zhu Li, can you get Naga dinner?" Asami tilted her head towards the polar dog who barked when she heard her name mentioned. The butler nodded, gathered her cleaning supplies and carried them inside the house. The host and guest entered the foyer, and Korra was stopped and admired the twin white-marble staircases molded to look like the dancing dragons of lore, and the lotus-flower lanterns, and the golden wood tiles on the floor. She could have awed over details for hours, but her stomach rumbled and echoed through the entire estate.

"So speaking of dinner…" Korra suggested and her host nodded in agreement. Asami turned her guest around and pushed through two salon-style flapping doors. Inside was a circular table that could have seated two dozen people, but had just three chairs. Korra gawked at the crystal chandelier, but Asami ignored the dining room and moved through a beaded curtain at he back of the room. Korra darted after her worried that if left alone she'd break something… everything.

Behind the curtain was an well-armed kitchen. Pots and pans hung overhead, glinting like the many scales on a fish, while rows of knives were stashed along the wall. Asami was rummaging in a cabinet, and tossed a loaf of bread, lettuce, and a few wedges of cheese on to the counter. "I'm afraid my cooking would kill us both! So I hope you don't mind sandwiches," She apologized as she began slicing the various ingredients.

"Wait, leave out the lettuce! I'll show you some Avatar style cooking," Korra smirked as she grabbed a pan from the rack.

"How does this work?" Asami asked with academic curiosity, tilting her head.

"Just make a cheese sandwich and toss it on. Abrakadabra alakazam! Grilled cheese like you've never had it before!" Korra grinned like a mad-man as she heated the pan with a a jet of fire in her open hand. Asami seemed skeptical but plopped their sandwiches on the pan, and the chef whirled them over the heat. Korra put on a little show of flipping their dinner acrobatically through the air, so both sides toasted evenly.

"Avatar Korra: Master of four elements and a gifted sandwich bender!" Asami chuckled as she set plates on the counter.

"Shucks Miss, you're making me blush," Korra flapped her hand in front of her face. She slid the sandwiches on to their plates, and blasted them with a cool breeze so they were safe to eat without risking second-degree burn. They chewed and hummed with satisfaction.

"When did you learn to cook?" Asami snorted and poked her elbow into Korra.

"The Ancestors tell me all their secret recipes," Korra waggled her finger and stroke her invisible beard from her past life.

Zhu Li hesitantly stepped into the kitchen, peeking though his fingers at the kitchen. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw that nothing was on fire, everyone still had their limbs. Adjusting her glasses she reported, "The polar dog has her dinner and the guest room is ready, Miss Sato."

"Thank you Zhu Li, that is all for tonight," Asami dismissed her butler, and gathered their dishes herself. She piled them in the sink, and left them to soak.

"I'll show you to your room. Do you want to bring Naga in? She is more than welcome here," Asami said as they peeked out the front door at the white carnivore gnawing at a frozen hunk of meat.

"I think she's dandy right there. G'night girl!" Korra waved and Naga wagged her tail and woofed back.

As they winded up the side of the marble staircase Asami skirted select steps and warned, "Watch for glass. Some of the windows were broken." Korra nodded, and followed in Asami's footsteps. The second story had a single hall with a dozen doors, and Korra frowned and noted how empty the estate was. "Down there is the bathroom," Asami pointed but walked in the other direction and pushed open a door seemingly at random, "This is your room. I know it is rough, compared to what you must usually stay in."

Korra stepped in, and tried to distinguish the details in the dark.

Asami flicked on the lights, and the electricity pumped life into each of the lanterns on the wall. Korra felt her jaw drop. This room put Varrik's office to shame. Each wall was painted with a mural dedicated to the first benders. Instead of a fireplace there was a tranquil waterfall bubbling down the side dedicated to the first water bender— the moon. She felt a sudden nostalgia for her home in the Water Tribe, where life was simple and people were kind.

Korra straightened herself and cleared her throat. In the exaggerated tone of an unimpressed art collector she sighed, "I suppose this will do for now Miss Sato."

"My room is just across from here if you need me. Don't be a stranger," She winked waved goodnight before she shut the door.

Korra checked out the bed, and found a tank-top and long sweatpants set out for her. She shrugged out of her suit and slacks, folding them neatly by the door, and slipped into the soft nightwear. The mattress hugged her body when she fell into it. Sleep came upon her like a sudden tiger seal attack, and she was out.


	5. Chapter 5

Three quick knocks at her door, and Korra lifted her head like an ancient dragon who had been a sleep for millennia. With a groan she rolled off the mattress and stumbled to the door, raking her hair our of her face. She snatched at the handle a few times, until she caught it and yanked door back.

Asami's expression moved quickly from shock to a bemused smile as she said, "Good morning Korra. Did you sleep well?" In stark contrast to the skirt and blouse she wore to sing, Asami now wore over-sized jeans and a white tank-top streaked with engine grease. Asami looked sharp, Korra decided and leaned agains the door jam.

"Yes ma'am! Did you sleep at all, Miss?" Korra gestured to the tool belt looped around Asami's hips.

"Not much, but I did work up an appetite. How about some breakfast?" Asami asked and Korra jumped to attention as if a drill sergeant had walked by.

"Yes ma'am! I'll be dressed in a jiffy," She delighted and grabbed the kicked up the clean, pressed suit that had been set outside her door. Zhu Li must have been up early as well. Did no one here sleep! Korra shut the door, and bounced side to side pulling on her slacks. She slipped on the pressed white shirt and did half of the buttons. She called on the wind to toss the tie around her neck like a lazy snake. She jumped into her shoes and burst out the door on an air scooter and teased, "Hurry up, Asami!"

Korra waited at the bottom of the stairs, cursing as she fished the a button through the wrong hole. Asami clucked and lifted Korra's chin in one hand, and fixed the buttons with the other. "Tie," Asami ordered and Korra obediently dropped it into her open hand. The heiress made a loop and snugged the tie into place, then stepped back and brushed her hands together. "After you, Miss," Korra bowed low, as she opened the door for her host who thanked her sarcastically.

At the round table Korra pulled out a chair for her host, then seated herself. Plates of eggs and cooked meats steamed on the tray Zhu Li carried in, and Korra wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. The attendant served them generous portions of each, and carved hunks of bread to put on the side.

"It's nice to have guest who appreciates fine cooking," Zhu Li hummed to Asami as they watched Korra attack her plate. The servant took great delight in piling more and more food on the plate of this eating-machine. "My compliments to the chef," Korra bowed her head to Zhu Li, and dug in to her fourth or fifth helping.

"I was afraid I had forgotten how to cook. We never have guest anymore," Zhu Li shot Asami a pointed look, and the young heiress sighed and leaned her head on her hand.

"Oh, Avatar Korra! I must say your polar dog, she is a marvel, some vandals tried to sneak on the property when they came across her. She barked once and they flew like a pack of turtle ducks!" Zhu Li bubbled, and spread her hands to illustrate the burst of turtle bird flight.

"Vandals?" Korra repeated wide-eyed.

"The same group as before, I'd wager." Zhu Li mused as she refilled the water glasses on the table.

"I've been working on some counter measures," Asami reassured Korra who seemed to be calculating the fastest way to punch several vandals at once.

"I'll tell Varrik. He can send some boys to scare them off," Korra said in a deep, serious voice very befitting the great Protector of the People.

"I have the Avatar as my guard dog. And the Avatar's guard polar dog! I would rather not ask more of Varrik than I must. I can call the poli-"

"The police who have a man-hunt out for you? Those police?"

"They might just have new evidence on the factory fire," Asami reminded her, though she knew there was no reason to defend the criminal justice system to a wanted criminal.

"That warrants a man-hunt? No, I think you've been framed as an anti-Prohibitionist," Korra chot her chin towards the window, where the golden statue of old Sato gleamed. Naga tore the banner off the golden Sato statue, circled around it, and made a bed of it.

"I am innocent then. Except for harboring a fugitive," Asami looked askance at her guest, who shuffled uncomfortably.

"But someone doesn't want it to look that way." Korra said softer now.

"Who?" Asami tossed a hand in the air, her dark brows arched down.

"We'll find out. But don't worry. You're part of the White Lotus family now, and we'll keep you safe," Korra assured her, reaching out and touching the Asami's pale hand.

"You had best get off to work," Asami said with a subtle note of reluctance.

"Shoot! Ah, it's noon!" She lurched up knocking the table sideways in her great hurry.

"Ah sorry! Thanks! Sorry!" Korra cried as she blustered to the door, calling an air bubbled under her feet. Asami rushed after her and they nearly crashed together in the door way.

"Sorry!" They shouted in time with each other, and blushed. Their eyes aligned with Korra bobbing up and down on her whirling air scooter and Asami half-leaning on the door jam, a bit winded.

A moment of silence passed breathed between them, as they did not.

"I have your socks Miss Korra," Zhu Li chirped breaking the trance as she pushed the socks into the young street tough's arms.

"See you tonight!" They blurted at the same time as Zhu Li shut the door, cutting them apart.

"Such a nice girl," Zhu Li bubbled and handed Asami her leather jacket from the closet.

"Hm," Asami grunted as she watched the polar dog reunite with her owner through the broken window. The sound of police sirens carried from the distance, and the Avatar was gone without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are not going to like this cousin," Eska and Desna said with wicked amusement. Together they pushed open the doors to the White Lotus cold cellar. Frost spilled out and clouded at their feet. Korra steeled herself, calling on every mental and psychical calming technique Tenzin had taught her.

With a commanding stride she marched forward and hollered, "Step aside! Move it, or lose it!" The crowd inside pulled back like a curtain, revealing the thing she definitely did not like. She snarled and flames burst in her clenched fist, "Mako!?"

He twisted in against the rope that bound in to the chair, his howls of anger were choked by the rag stuffed in his mouth.

"What is he doing here!" Korra demanded, and smacked one of the thugs his head when they all chuckled like a cackle of crows.

"Oi! He knocked out the guards and was snooping around the shipment barge," the bruiser answered as he rubbed his fixed his hair.

"We was gonna dump him in the bay, but the boss wanted you to look him over," another thug volunteered the facts with a shrug.

"I am not in the mood for this," Korra said and let silence reign as she took a drag on her cigarette. She dropped it and crushed it under heel, and shoved her hands into her pants pockets. Not taking her eyes off the Mako's thin yellow glare she commanded, "Take out the rag." One of the boys obliged and Mako inhaled thankfully then coughed a few times.

"Do you wash that thing, ever?" He croaked, bending his head around to set his venomous eyes on the boys.

"My mom knitted this for me!" A bruiser hissed as he tipped the chair, bringing their captive dangerously close to falling on his face.

"Easy, easy," Korra chanted until the boys backed off. She grabbed another chair and sat opposite their prisoner, slowly lighting another cigarette.

"What were you doing on our barge?" She asked clinically.

"Police business. It's what I do. I'm a cop, you're crooks." He seethed through his gritted teeth.

"The Police Force sent one man to do a squad's job?" She remarked with a raised brow.

"Covert mission," He replied tersely and rolled his eyes, "Could you try and ask less idiotic questions?"

"Fine. How much do you know?" She growled planting her foot on the edge of his chair, between his legs, and tilting it backwards.

"Really?" He sighed letting his head hang back, "I cannot tell you. Confidential."

"Mako, I thought you would have worked on your communication skills after we broke up," Korra snarked and took her foot away so the chair jolted back to normal position. The boys elbowed each other and a few chuffed and hawed.

"I thought you would have turned out to be a better Avatar," He sassed and spit a spark on the floor. It died in the cold air. Korra had risen to her feet and put her face right into his, "I tried to help people! I still try! I help more people than you or your corrupt band of thugs ever will, and I don't pretend to be some superhuman that I'm not."

Mako showed no change in emotion as she backed away and sat heavily in the chair. The boys closed in around him, watching Korra for some sign of go-ahead. She shook her head and rumbled, "Just tell me what you know."

"I know you are the worst Avatar." He spat and burst into flame, breaking loose of the bindings and punched rockets of flame at the crowd that shot him backwards next to the door like some flaming squid. The boys stampeded forward, but Mako propelled himself faster than they could run. So long as he could keep his fire going, he was in the clear. He got up the cellar stairs, and burst into the bar. The half-drunk patrons gasped and glass tumblers splintered on the floor.

"Mako?" Tenzin? Mako was startled and veered away, eyes seeking out the exit in the panicked slosh of bodies that jammed the warehouse. Some people seemed to be fleeing, and he chased them making loud, guttural noises until they rushed out a door. The exit! Mako grinned, and throwing his shoulder forward he crashed through the entrance and landed on the street. He scrabbled to his feet, looking around at the frightened faces as they pointed in horror at him. He breathed for a second, no one moved, then he dashed down the road. Almost there!

Something nailed him on the head. He went down. Hard.

"Good girl Naga," Mako heard distantly through the high-pitch frequencies whining in his ears. He raised his head and the polar dog helpfully shoved her wet nose in face and snarled. He dropped back to the ground, defeated.

A bag was forced over his head, and his limp body was tossed into a truck like a sack of flour. The shuddering engine plugged his ears with white-sound, and they traveled for what seemed to be a few hours. Mako cursed, as he realized he'd lost the location of the speakeasy.

The doors snapped open after a long while. Rough hands dragged him out and they walked him over unseen planks and ramps. He completely disoriented until he heard the powerful motor of a barge kick on. The deck rocked under his feet, until his escorts picked him up and carried him down to the cargo hold.

The bag was taken from his head, more gingerly than before.

"Mako." Tenzin grieved as if seeing the face of a deceased loved-one. He stepped back and sank onto a box, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, hands clasped. The bartender seemed older than how Mako last remembered him, his eyes somehow darker and body thinner.

"Tenzin I-"

"I thought I raised you better. What you have done to Korra.." Tenzin caught his tongue in his teeth, and let the silence speak for him.

"I'm sorry, but it's my job." Mako put all his reason and selflessness into his voice.

"I know," Tenzin smiled sadly as he stood up, walked past the young police officer, and climbed the stairs. The hatch shut with a heavy metal thunk behind him. Mako sat on the floor, in the darkness and cursed every last thing that had happened the past day and a half.

Tenzin stepped off the boat and nodded to the two muscled men waiting on the dock. They untied the boat from the dock and tossed the ramp up just as the barge swung away. Cheekily the boys blew kisses and shouted, "Have a nice vacation honey!" & "Don't forget to write!"

Tenzin wiped away tears from his cheek as he watched them ship away his child, the boy he remembered finding scared on the streets, to a place of no return.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know how expensive it is to erase someone, Korra?" Varrik asked innocently, his chair facing the large window behind him. There was a speck gliding towards the horizon, carrying away their most recent problem. He tapped a pen on his knee rhythmically, "Just give me a ballpark estimate here? How much do you think it cost me?"

"I don't know. Can't say I care. Any price is worth it." Korra replied vacantly, her eyes also watching the window. Her brown pinstripe jacket had been seared in the fight. One of the guys gave her an old suit he outgrew; navy with grey piping. Folds of extra fabric collected at her joints, but she rather liked being able to submerge herself in the blue silken sea.

"Well I care! It cost me half the month's revenue," He hissed and spun around slapping his hands on the expensive mahogany desk.

"Careful sir, wood scratches easy," Korra tutted and pulled out a smoke, casually puffing it into the air.

"Put that out! My plants don't need your stink fouling the air!" Varrik shouted, and the guards poked their heads into the room. He shooed them out with his hands. Varrik carefully composed himself, steepling his fingers and crossing his legs.

"Korra, you remember that you owe me a great sum of money. Now I have you working for me so that-"

"I can work off my debt. But! If I skrew it up, you'll have me thrown in an unnamed pit in Omashu to rot forever. I remember." She recited, throwing in a few hand gestures that impersonated a version of himself that Varrik did not like.

"Yes, but I am tacking the charges for this on to your debt. A drop in the ocean really," He shrugged and slicked his mustache.

"Thanks, now I've gotta play tonight, so if-"

"Oh. You're on probation from this fine establishment, young Avatar," Varrik added as if it were a careless happenstance that he had no part in deciding on.

"What!?" The blood drained from Korra's face, the cigarette dropped from her fingers and smoked on the carpet.

"Sir, I give you all my tips I make playing!" She argued, her face straining with distress.

"You can pay me by running liquor, what you're good at! I've already hired a new pianist to take the stage for the next few months. His wages, by the way, are also part of your debt. Go enjoy what is left of your day, you've got work tomorrow."

Korra was still. There was nothing she could lose now, so she leaned forward and demanded, "Are you framing Asami Sato?"

"What kind of ridiculous que-"

"Answer me! Did you burn down Future Industries? Are you framing Miss Sato?" Korra repeated grabbing Varrik by the soft fur of his collar and hauling his psychically across the desk like a hermit carb being pulled from it's shell.

"What! No, of c-course not!" He sputtered as she wrenched his collar in her fist. Korra felt heavy hands come down on her shoulder and she released his neck as she was forced down in her seat. The guard boys waited for their orders while Varrik struggled to fix his wrinkled outfit, clucking and tutting like a mother hen over her chicks. Finally he turned and seemed surprised to see Korra was still seated there- the hands of the guards like iron locks on her shoulders.

"Well I cannot tell you much. You have proven that you are a disaster with responsibility. However if it will sate your cravings, you know Miss Sato is a certified genius in engineering and auto-works. I hired her, because I need her safe until one of my eggs begins to hatch. Happy?"

Korra nodded. The hands lifted from her shoulder, and she bowed and left.

Outside the door the guard apologized profusely and handed her a bottle of liquor for the road.

Korra drank it all on the spot, and whistled for Naga.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

Asami checked her makeup in the mirror of her dressing room, and adjusted a few curls to fit in the half up-do she wore tonight. This was one of her favorite looks for herself, and she smiled at the mirror. A shadow filled in behind her in the mirror and without looking up Asami wondered aloud, "Korra is that you?"

"Try again! Think a little less muscular, but totally more handsome. A real lady-killer, also a famous mover star? Need another hint?" The chatty-cathy mover star plopped himself on the pink stool next to the mirror and leaned in next to her, holding his cheeks and flashing his head side to side. "Which side do you think is best? Trick question! The answer is both."

"Hello Bolin, how are you tonight?" Asami asked politely as she continued about her business without indulging his distractions.

"Dandy! Except for the fact that I haven't seen Korra all night… and Tenzin left the bar… And my brother got caught by the guards, and they have him in interrogation right now." Bolin's voice seemed to grow smaller with each item on his list. Carefully she plunged her mascara brush back into it's tube, and gave Bolin her full attention.

"Your brother? Why would they interrogate him?" She asked, and nodded her head for him to proceed.

"He's a police officer. They found him on one of their shipment boats," He answered and now Asami could see he was barely holding it together. His hands were gripping the fabric on his knees and his cheerful grin faltered and fell all together.

"They're going to send him to no-man's-land. It's the only thing they can do." Bolin rumbled, his voice cracking on the end. All his fame and wealth, and he could not save his brother from this fate.

Asami leaned forward and put her hand on his knee, "Bolin he'll be fine. He's been in worse situations I am sure."

"I'm not going to see him again," He choked and his face crumpled like a trampled cardboard.

Asami's heart ached, she stood and wrapped her arms around him. Sobs wracked the rich play-boy, and it hurt Asami more to know that he came to her, a near stranger, for comfort in his time of need. She knew the burdens of fame and riches too well. She just whispered sweet nothings to the hurting brother until his tears dried.

"Sorry," He mumbled swiping his sleeve over his eyes. He looked at the ground, gathering his energies to put up his mask. "Guess that just makes me more desirable, if my other half is gone," he chuckled hoarsely the paused and frowned.

"Be careful, Asami" he said then left, kicking at the wall leaving a dent in the brick.

Asami sat in silence for the next hour, alone with her thoughts. Eventually there was a knock and she opened the door a crack, but a loose body slumped against it and smiled lazily in her direction. She struggled to keep the door minimally open as he spilled in and croaked, "Hey doll, I'm Tahno the new piano man. We're up, and I hope you don't skrew up."

"Please get off the door. I'll meet you on stage," Her lips were tight as she heaved against the door and slammed it shut. She breathed and slid her back down the door. The announcer called her to stage, so she tweaked a curl, and left her dressing room. Stepping into the blinding lights of the stage, she squinted and noticed the crowd was thin tonight. She sniffed the air, it smelled like burnt wool instead of cigarettes and whiskey. The people looked uneasy, Asami figured it had something to do with Bolin's brother. She put on her best smile and waved to the crowd, and they clapped, eager to give their attention to something pleasant.

"Alright folks, this first number is a jazzy something," She turned to see the black haired Tahno slumped at the piano, and gave him the count. Tahno tried to switch the rhythm half-way through and the whole band dropped out of sync. Then he jumped up and tried to pull a solo act, but the other musicians just played over him. The song was a disaster, but the crowd didn't seem to care. Most had their heads buried in their drinks.

Asami, Tahno and the jazz band struggled through a few more that went about as well as the first, then their shift limped to an end. The singer was eager to get home, shower, and drive laps for a few hours. She changed to her street clothes in the dressing room and made her way to her car.

"Wait up Miss Smart-o," Tahno called out, and with a sigh she paused to wait for him. "Varrik wants to speak with you in his office," The slick-haired bender gave her a lop-sided smile that made her skin crawl.

"Thank you Tahno," She said with well practiced politeness and headed back inside the White Lotus, submersing herself in the crowd just to escape his gaze. At the back stairwell she found the first set of guards, and they showed her up the stairs. The guards on this level patted her down, and escorted her three floors up. "Ask for an elevator when, would ya Miss?" One guard wheezed, then opened the frosted glass door for her.

"Miss Sato!" Varrik bugled as he stood with his arms outstretched in welcome. Asami shook his hand and seated herself in a stuffed leather chair, that seemed to be lined with a rare pelt. She folded her legs and assumed her business posture.

"Did you see the show, sir?" She asked, half-hoping he had, and that he had been inspired to send Tahno out on the boat that supposedly carried Bolin's brother.

"Unfortunately, I had other matters to attend—matters with the Avatar. Could you tell me what is the matter with her?" He asked with a suggestive 'hmm' in his voice, leaning back in his chair with his finger steepled.

"I'm not sure. I was thankful you sent her with me last night. Some youths have been vandalizing my house and-"

"Your safety is my priority, Miss Sato. I had hoped the sentiment was mutual, but are trying to turn Avatar Korra against me. And after all I've done to help you?"

"You offend me, sir," Asami crossed her arms and narrowed her green eyes to grass-blade width.

"Well, Avatar Korra believes I am framing you. I would hate to end our friendship over a dirty criminal like the Avatar," Varrik said with a dramatic frown, dropping his shoulders.

"I will uphold our agreement," Asami dipped her head and said, "and I can talk with Korra tonight when I see her on stage."

"That won't be for quite a while. She is temporarily banned from the White Lotus," Varrik informed her as he picked at his bright purple nails. "Chipped," he groaned.

"Very well," Asami accepted and nodded her head, "Please send her to see me."

"Truthfully, I'd like the Avatar to stay with you until the police give up on you. I'd hate to see you waste away in prison," He whined, but they both knew it was an offer she could not refuse.

"Very well," Asami answer reflexively without any emotion to color her response. Varrik snorted and shuffled some papers on his desk. He was annoyed that she did put up a fight, Asami smiled to herself.

"In a few days I will have real work for you," He announced, leafing through his ledger.

"I look forward to it sir. May I leave? I'd like to be home in time for dinner.."

"Of course— guards! See Miss Sato to her car."

Asami curtsied and the guards escorted her down the stairs. Still she felt Varrik's eyes on the back of her neck until she drove into the next district.


	8. Chapter 8

Asami dropped her bag on the chair at the dining table as she rushed to the mess of a person sprawled out on the table. Calling upon her clinic training Asami pressed two fingers to the side of the girl's neck. A steady pulse answered her prayers to the Spirits. Still she continued and checked breathing, signs of injury, and eye color. "Korra, can you hear me?" Asami asked in a calm, controlled voice.

"Louuud," Korra protested and made a half-hearted attempt to cover her ears.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief. Gathering the bottles she handed them off to Zhu Li. "She said she was ordered to be here," The butler squeaked then hustled into the kitchen.

"This level of inebriation is unhealthy Korra. You have put yourself in danger," Asami scolded. In her head she was calculating the risk involved in attempting a hospital visit. Korra would need to stay hydrated and might need a trashcan, but Asami diagnosed and decided against professional help.

"I'm a'ways in danger! I sh'just marry danger!" she snapped shaking a fist in front of her face, then collapsed and groaned, "Ugh, everything hurts."

"I heard you were in a fight today. Can you tell me where you are hurt?" Asami asked professionally, gently squeezing various muscle groups on Korra's arms. She worked down a mental checklist, noting each time Korra jerked whenever she touched upon a sore area. Nothing worse than a few bruises Asami estimated.

"Mako'sa shitpot," The drunk growled and mimed crushing and balling something in her hands. Her anger grew like a flame, and she lurched from her seat. "Varrik! Varrik'sa liar! Liar!" she shouted and slammed her palms against the table and a whorl of wind slashed her hair about her face.

"Korra, sit down." Asami ordered, unsure how much control the Avatar had over her powers in her current state.

"He's gonna use you! Trap ya, like he's got me!" Korra grabbed Asami by the shoulders, her blue eyes frighteningly sober. Then she dizzied and slumped against the table.

"Here," Asami guided the drunk's arm over her shoulder, "Lean on me, but mind yourself. You could crush me, Muscles McGee."

"Malarky! I seen ya with the cars! Could juggle the engines, ya could!" Korra limped through the dinging room door, when Asami went wide-eyed and threw on the brakes.

"The engine blocks, I was working on? You saw me?"

Unable to catch herself Korra plowed into the gold tile floor, face first. Asami gasped and chanted, "Sorry! So sorry!", a dozen times. Gently, Asami rolled Korra onto her back and checked her vital signs again.

"Am I on the floor?" Korra asked as her arm slapped like a dying fish on the ground.

Zhu Li tutted and flitted up the stairs where doors clicked open and shut. A great heap of quilt and pillows returned to them, and Asami stacked them on the floor until Zhu Li greeted her on the other side. They spread the blankets down beside the drunk, layered them up, and shoved her on to the middle.

"Kind of wish I was that drunk too about know," Asami said with a wistful look in her eye.

Zhu Li rolled her eyes and flipped the light switch. The room filled with moonlight streaming in through the still busted windows, and was bright enough to read by. "Goodnight Miss Sato, goodnight Avatar Korra," Zhu Li bowed and dismissed herself for the night.

"You still up there Missus?" Korra mumbled, tossing herself to search about with her tired eyes.

Asami folded her legs beneath her and settled like a gentle doe beside Korra's head, "Present."

Korra seemed to nod off for a moment, her eyes closed and breathing regular. Then something took hold of her, and her eyes flashed open. In a low ragged voice she pressed, "Am I a bad Avatar?"

"What? No, of course not-"

"Mako is right, I am the worst Avatar," Korra choked on the words, tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You are going to be fine, I promise," Asami assure her, and squeezed her arm. The fabric had twisted tight around her elbow, so the heiress carefully undid the navy coat buttons and shimmied Korra's arms out of the sleeves.

"You should be Avatar," Korra mumbled looking up at her nurse even though her eyelids felt heavy as air bison.

Asami frowned, "I'd rather have our Avatar; The grand inventor of sandwich bending."

Korra struggled off the ground, and grabbed the bucket by her head. She retched, and Asami brought her water to rinse out her mouth. She got sick again, then washed out her mouth and spit. Asami held her long brown locks back, until Korra felt better and spread herself down on the blankets.

"I am thankful to have met you, Korra. You helped me, and you will help others," Asami assured her. Korra opened her mouth as if to argue, but instead a long snore thundered from her mouth. The whiskey had whisked her off to dreamland, Asami snorted. The tall heiress moved to get up, but Korra thrashed and dragged her down with one arm.

"Just following orders ma'am. Gotta keep'a eye on ya," The half-awake Avatar sputtered without opening her eyes even a little. Asami chuckled and stuffed a pillow under their heads. Korra kicked behind her and filled a blanket with air so it rose up like a balloon, then deflated and fell over them. Sleep took them both like a sea-rhinoceros attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra groaned, shadowing her eyes with her arm as sunlight poured directly into her pain receptors. She smacked her lips. Her mouth tasted like she'd been chewing on a rusted hub cap for dinner. Slowly she worked herself up to a sitting position and attempted to take inventory of her surroundings. She flinched when she turned and saw the snarling marble dragon heads that started the master stair cases of the Sato mansion. She jumped when she looked the other way because Asami smiled back at her, "Ah! Ah!" Korra clutched her heart.

"You're awake," Asami cheered and threw her arms around Korra's neck. Korra grabbed her by the waist, like a fighting grapple, and pulled them back down onto the blankets with her weight. Asami made an indignant noise and grabbed a pillow, and smacked at Korra, but this backfired when Korra pressed the pillow to her head as a shield from the sun. More pillows rained down on her in response.

"Kicking the Avatar when she's down? Low blow Sato, low blow." Korra chucked the pillow at the dark-haired woman only to be pelted with three more feather-down pillows with thread counts higher than Asami's IQ.

"Did drunk me say I liked you? Because drunk-Korra says all sorts of lies. You're the worst! The actual worst!"

"Mostly you just ragged on Mako and Varrik," Asami replied.

"Ugh, I still remember talking to him. I should have drank more," Korra grunted stretched her sore body into a sitting position. Despite the night of excess, her stomach growled and demanded attention.

"Zhu Li has breakfast waiting," Asami gestured towards the kitchen, and the warm scent of buttery goods misted the air.

"Alright! I'm gonna get up."

"Go for it."

"I did."

"Mm, nope."

"I'm still drunk."

"Hungover."

"I don't even know," Korra groaned and hauled herself up by the back of her slacks. Asami helped her into the dining hall, and pulled out a chair for her. The sight of food turned her face green, as her stomach remind her of their poor decisions last night. Zhu Li set a tall glass of water before her, and plain white bread. Korra downed both, and her body began to welcome the thought of real food. Now the servant brought out the meal, and Asami picked at her bread while Korra scarfed down three plates, then felt ill and retreated to the bathroom.

Naga gave a sharp alarm bark from the courtyard. Everyone rushed to the window and squinted into the bright daylight. "Police," Asami identified the car that pulled around to the front door. Korra worried her lip in her teeth— a nervous habit for the criminal by trade. Asami pointed to the kitchen and commanded, "Go out the back. Take Naga and go."

Asami was deep in calculations and risk analysis. Five men exited the car and moved as one unit towards the door— five was too many men for a simple courtesy call. This squadron was geared for close-range combat and carried taser-rods on their belts. They were told to expect a fight, Asami smiled. Their estimation of her power was flattering.

The door knocker sounded and Zhu Li whispered, "Should I tell them you are unavailable?" Asami thought for a moment then smiled pleasantly, "No, I will get it. Thank you, Miss Li." The servant's eyes watered and she grabbed Asami by the hand and held her for a moment. They where all that remained of this once prestigious family. Quickly Asami kissed her forehead and pulled away.

Carefully she tugged the door open, and greeted the officers with a warm smile, "Hello, can I help you? Are you lost?"

This was that coldest crowd she had ever faced. The apparent leader robotically pulled a badge from his hip and flashed it before her. "Police. Are you Miss Sato, owner of Future Industries?" He demanded, his eyes hard as flint.

"That would be me. Have you found new evidence about the fire?" She folded her arms across her chest and saw some of the younger officers drop their heads like guilty dogs.

"No. Ma'am, you are under arrest for conspiracy against the government," He stepped in through the door and commanded, "Hands on your head. We do not want any trouble."

Asami turned her back and set her hands on her head. Government conspiracy! She could almost laugh, they were grabbing at straws. Two men breezed past her and began to sweep the house. Zhu Li snapped at the invaders that tracked mud and muck across the marble floor and up the grand steps.

"Are you harboring any fugitives or co-conspirators?" The officer demanded clipping metal cuffs around her wrist and patting her for weapons.

"I sure hope so. Would be a pitiful conspiracy if it was just me, right?" Asami pouted and they as tightened rank around her, suspicious of her every move. Two guards flanked either side of her, and they muscled her down the porch stairs to the idle police car.

"Nice car. We worked long and hard to get that V-8 engine to give out 55 horse-bird power," She remarked, as the captain cocked open the vehicle door. She ducked inside and scooted to the middle as both of the guards hopped in on either side.

One of the guards leaned in to her and whispered, "Was the Series V Superior really gonna have a six-cylinder engine?" All the other guards turned to look at her, the suspense was real for them. "Sure was," She grinned, two of the guards punched the air and some coins changed hands.

"Order!" cried the captain as plunked into the driver seat, and stomped the gas pedal. Everyone cringed as the tires squealed and the car shuddered forward a few rolls then with a loud cough all life in the engine died. The captain cursed and stomped over to inspect the engine. The guard riding shotgun shook his head, and another out to help him the captain.

The two remaining guards were still as statues when something dropped into Asami's lap. "Is that a mask?" She identified and shot a look at each of the guards.

The one winked at her, "Really enjoyed your show yesterday."

The other guard unlocked one of her cuffs, "Hope to see you tonight!"

Then he threw himself from the car and landed on the ground in a convincing heap of defeat. Asami gripped the edge of the mask and rolled from the car. She landed on her feet, running. The captain screamed at his crew and charged at her, throwing metal whips from his arms.

The captain gasped as the wires turned on him and strapped his arms to his chest. Korra bowled him over with a crash of water from the fountain, and turned while sinking into an earth-down stance to repel the lines of the back-up guards.

The guard from the car tried to grab Asami, but she ducked out and knocked him off balance with her shoulder, then to the dirt with a swift kick to the back. She stood and watch Korra twist the fountain pipelines out of the ground and jet-hose her opponents. The pipe thunked back into the ground as Korra curled her hands and the water brittled, and froze the officers in place.

Asami frowned she walked up to Korra chewing the end of a smoke"You know that those things will kill you,". Korra picked her hat up off the ground and dusted it off. She threw in on her head with one hand and sparked the long with another and breathed smokily, "Plenty of things wanna kill me." Still she tossed it away, and looked her fellow criminal up and down, "Conspiracy, huh? I can dig it."

"That is just the tip of the iceberg," Asami shrugged as she picked open the cuff and it clattered to the ground. Korra called for their ride. The white creature had been lapping water from the pipe then pawed over to her best friends and bathed them in wet kisses. Korra summoned a geyser of wind that carried them to the saddle, and she shoved her feet in the stirrups.

"Bye!" they waved to the tangle of Police Force and turned Naga out the gate.

"Where too now Miss?" Korra asked, trying to assess their few options.

"Police Headquarters, if you would," Asami replied sweetly.

"What! You just had a free ride there!" Korra cried and pushed her face into her hand.

"I need information on this," Asami let Korra inspect the mask.

Korra cursed until the air ran out of her lungs— and since she had air-bending it took a while. "

"We can't take the highroad into center city," Korra relented and steered them to the shipment docks. There the men and woman on duty greeted Korra and Naga, but crowded around when they noticed her passenger. The bootleggers were big fans of Miss Sato; they complimented her performance, gushed over the latest car model, and spit on the name of the new piano player. The suits tried to give them some of the bottles off the new shipment, but Korra turned them down. Her stomach was still a bit sour from her previous hardcore party of one.

Naga padded down a steep rocky cliff that skirted the bay. There was a path leading to a dark hole punched through the stone. The protruding pipe seeped a foul dark froth into the bay. "You might want to take a moment to appreciate how fine fresh, winter air is," Korra reminded her passenger as she dropped on to the stone ledge that had gotten too narrow for Naga to cross. Asami dropped down and inspected the drainage pipe, her nose wrinkling at the acrid stench. Naga shook her head and ran away from the offensive smell, leaving them to get down to the dirty work.

They stepped into the tunnel, and Korra pulled Asami close to her side. The Avatar whipped up a vortex of breathable air around them. Asami pulled out a swiss-knife and flicked out a little cylinder that cast a wide bubble of light. "Science," She shrugged. Side-by-side they forded through the thin flow of slime and into the tunnel.

"So this is your secret tunnel?" Asami said with an unimpressed half-frown.

Thus Korra belted out some dangerously catchy song about Secret Tunnels until they came to their exit ladder. Korra air blasted off the goo before climbing up and bending the metal manhole cover open. They burst into the fresh air and panted, thanking every known Spirit. Straightening out their outfits, they left the alleyway and merged with the crowd on the sidewalk.


	10. Chapter 10

People sniffed at them, and pinched their noses, but the crowd carried them to the doors of the Police Force HQ.

"Now what," Korra hissed doing her best impression of a not-nervous person.

"Just be yourself," Asami instructed, as she vice-gripped Korra by the ear and dragged her to the guard at the door.

Korra howled and fought to free herself when Asami began shouting,"I caught this thief stealing my pocket change! I a full write-up, prints, and compensation!" The guard woman rolled her eyes in an 'I-am-not-paid-enough-for-this' manner and opened the door for them. Asami called her companion's attention with a hand squeeze, "Act natural. They are too busy for us." Korra was not reassured. What could be distracting the entire Police Force? A tornado of sharks— two tornados of sharks?

Rows of desk lined the floor surrounded in stacks of files. Papers snowed like an arctic blizzard as officers burrowed for files and forms, leaving phones crying off the hook, and angry citizens waiting around. The atmosphere was completely different from the last time Korra had been here, but so had the circumstances. Asami had a strong sense of direction, and pulled her to a wood panel door with a frosted window pane. She knocked quickly on the glass, then opened the door and hurried Korra inside.

"Asami Sato, the pleasure is mine!" grinned a man in a highly decorated uniform as he swept from behind his desk to kiss her hand. He fanned them with his hand, "Ooush, you smell like you went through the sewer!" Them his orange eyes landed on Korra and she pressed to Asami's side like a frightened child. A spark of recognition flared in his orange eyes and he snapped his fingers, "Avatar Korra. You've been hiding from us." He extended his hand without smiling and they shook like competitive sportsmen on rival teams.

"Please make yourselves at home," The general gestured to the chairs set in front of his desk as he resumed to his seat. Asami settled in an open chair, but Korra declined and chose to stand. She would sit pretty when she was arrested and set before a court, and not a moment sooner.

"I would have thought your room would be bigger than a closet by now," Asami teased, crossing her legs and reclining against the arm of the chair.

"This is a temporary arrangement, I can assure you," He folded his hands over his knee and tilted his head, "So what bring you here today, Miss Sato and… company?"

"Can you tell me anything about this?" Asami pushed the mask across the table. Iroh turned it over in his hands, dark lines creasing in his face.

"How did this come to you?" He asked, his voice low and hush— the interrogation had begun.

"Police came to arrest me. Two officers were moles. One of them gave me these, before they broke me out and the Avatar and me escaped," Asami bullet pointed the events of the day, and Korra nodded.

"Do you have identification on the infiltrators?"

"No, but they said they suggested they had seen me sing at the White Lotus."

"Were they hired by Varrik?"

"I think there is a connection, but not directly."

"Either way you have been selected to join them. Do you want to accept? We can protect you if you refuse."

"Refusal would only incite them to use force. The mission is a go, General Iroh."

"This operation will involve huge risk for you Asami."

"My business was destroyed, I am being hunted by the police, framed as Anti-Prohibition, and in debt to mobster. I can calculate the risk."

"I know. I will send equipment and orders to you, expect them before the end of the day," He wrote down a few notes on a legal document. Taking a deep breath he looked up, "I wish I could go with you."

"You take care of your end," Asami replied and tossed her hair as she looked to Korra with a dazzling smile, "Varrik ordered Avatar Korra to watch over me."

Korra, who had been lost for most of the exchange, turned fast enough to get whiplash, "Varrik will never let us leave!"

"Varrik is more of our guard than our lord, Korra." Asami sighed as if Korra had missed an important point.

"Maybe to you. I owe him my life! I'd still be here if it wasn't for him.."

"How can you live with yourself now. You murdered an innocent, and were sentenced to life in prison," Iroh rumbled, his eyes thin hot lines.

Korra closed her eyes— she never got use to the hatred people held for her. The shouts, the foul curses, the tears of frightened children crashed over her. When Varrik paid her bail, she knew there was no forgiveness left for her. Varrik welcomed her into the murk and mire of Republic City with open arms.

Asami fought to keep her voice level, "She would be fit for the job."

"Oi, I'm no hitman." Korra prickled, her fist flickering with heat waves.

"All evidence says otherwise," General Iroh informed her and sorted the files on his desk. "In the meantime, I suggest you wait for the equipment and preparing yourselves. Read the briefs, pack your things, getting some rest," He looked directly at Korra, "And do not call attention to yourselves."

"There is a car waiting to take you home. The Police will not disturb you, records show you have fled for the boarder of Ba Sing Se," He stood and brushed past Korra and held the door open, "The fate of humanity rest with you. I hope it has been left in capable hands."

Korra rushed out the door and Asami chased after her without saying her farewells.

Down on the street an unmarked black car opened it's doors to receive them. Korra threw herself inside and pulled her hat down over her face, and said not a word as Asami got in. Asami told the driver her address, and the car spurred forward and bucked left and right as the driver twisted through traffic. The passengers knocked into each other, repeatedly. Eventually they braced themselves against the doors and roof, looking at each other with fear for their lives.

"I am sorry. He is not usually like that," Asami apologized and her head fell so her hair curtained her face.

"Maybe not around you," Korra sniffed and rolled her shoulder.

"I have known him for a long time. He was very distressed," Asami offered as a way of explanation.

"I don't think I'll be attending the wedding," Korra snarked, but jumped when she heard Asami laugh.

"You think General Iroh and I are together?" Asami blinked in disbelief but was answer by the sea of confusion in Korra's eyes, "Oh, that is rich!"

The taxi car driver interrupted them by booting them from the car so he could find his next fare.

The Sato estate had been swept clean; the police and their busted car were long gone, and so was all the incriminating propaganda. Korra whistled and her polar dog slogged out of the fountain and showered Korra with slobbery kisses, leaving her suit three shades darker and her wolf-tails pinned up in the air. "Asami, come here, let's hug things out," Korra said with an impish grin, spreading her dripping arms wide. Asami waved her hands 'no-thanks' in front of her with a gracious smile. Korra shook out as best she could— and a little water bending went a long way.

They rubbed Naga until they were coated in fine white hairs, enough to make fake beards and mustaches. Asami started to sneeze and decided it was time to say goodnight to the bear-dog. The two women headed in doors and stripped off their now white jackets. Korra struggled with the slippery buttons on her jacket until Asami knocked her hands away and unfastened the rest.

"You look better after a good spit shine!" Asami giggled and Korra indulged her with a hardy-har-har and raked her hand through her slicked hair.

Their smiles faded. Centered in the room was a large box stamped with bright red ink that read 'confidential' and sealed with a heavy padlock. Asami searched around but there did not appear to be a key. She knelt and experimentally jostled the lock. "I have lock pick kit," Asami said, a thoughtful finger pressed to her lips.

Korra rolled her eyes, pinched the shackle loop, and whistled a little ditty while the metal melted like warm chocolate in her hand. When it was burned through she stood back with a magician's wha-la flourish.

"Hm, I suppose you are worth keeping around," Asami teased and plucked the lock off the clasp, and delicately lifted the lid. She pulled out the guts one by one and lined them on the floor: a thick folder (marked confidential), two miniature transistor radios, two stun-rods, flares and a flare gun, book of maps with bright yellow tabs feathering from the top, and lastly a cigarette pack containing an advanced lock pick kit and tiny instructions booklet.

Korra leaned over her shoulder and whistled, impressed with their goody bag.

With the confidential folder in hand Asami settled on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chin, her nose eskimo-kissing the fine print of the filed documents. Korra pulled a cigarette from her pocket and plopped to the floor, opposite Asami, worrying the roll of paper between her fingers as she watched Asami. Korra could see the gears behind Asami's eyes crunching down the information, and her soft lips silently mouthed words as she read. Occasionally the engineer would hmm or sigh, but her concentration remained was as fixed on the documents as Korra concentrated on her.

Without taking her eyes off the file, Asami scrabbled at the floor and tugged the book of maps into her lap. Hours snuck past, thieving away the twilight. Korra had long since stretch across the floor and jerked about in restless sleep.

When the morning light snuck in through the busted window panes Zhu Li tottered in with coffee coughed, and coughed once more— louder each time— until Asami tore her eyes from the page and blinked at her. The butler handed her coffee and a piece of bread and instructed, "Drink. Eat."

The smell of food brought Korra back from the sleep of death. Asami pushed the bread towards her, and the Korra set upon it like a bear dog after a long, cruel hibernation. Between bites Korra tapped the back of the folder and mumbled, "So what's the scoop? We gonna go knock some heads soon?"

Asami dropped the heavy packet she had been mining for information, and Korra slipped a knot of bread she had spared into the tired engineer's hand. "Our instructions are to infiltrate and report back," Asami yawned, then noticed the coffee and took a few sips.

"Sheesh, took them that many trees to tell ya that!"

"Most of it was escape plans, reconnaissance points, emergency frequencies and codes, and suspect profiles," Asami listed, gesturing vaguely at each heap in turn.

"Oh, guess it's no Pulitzer prize winner, huh?"

Asami just blinked, and squinted in confusion as if Korra had spoken in a foreign tongue. She rubbed the tired circles under her eyes, but the cup slipped from her other hand and washed the documents in warm coffee. She picked up a dripping sheet and sighed. Korra stood up raised the water off the floor, leaving behind dark, dry stains on the documents. Asami started sorting them when she uncovered yet more files to read.

"Hold up. You, Miss Sato, need to go catch some z's," Korra declared, and taking Asami's hand she pulled the dark-haired girl to her feet. They nearly crashed, but Asami was light on her feet, and side-stepped so they waltz in a tight round. "You can dance? Either I am awake, or this is a nightmare," Asami grinned, and brushed some fly-away locks back into place.

Korra took this as a challenge and knelt to switch on one of their miniature transistor radios. It garbled static, then a few odd improvisational notes that gathered and plumed into a smokey jazz number. The tune had just become popular, but Asami hummed a few bars as she offered her hand and Korra lead her to the a clear walk of floor.

"So did the Ancestors teach you how to dance?" Asami hmm-ed and closed her arms behind the Avatar's head, drawing two lines connecting them. Their eyes met and shared little secrets like school children while their bodies swayed together— twin grass blades in the same breeze. Korra could have lived in this moment forever.

"Sure did, I hope you'll get to see it sometime," Korra smirked then bent and and swept Asami up into her arms, "But I got orders." Asami cursed and strengthen her arm looped around the young woman's neck. Korra was laughing as she angled up the stairs and booted open the door to Asami's bedroom. Asami spouted some colorful phrases after Korra dumped her down on the mattress. Korra doubled-over in a sarcastic bow. "You are a charmer, Avatar Korra," The singer said with reluctant affection, and rested her cheek on her hand. She rolled to the side, her glossy black hair pooling around her shoulders. Staring at the ceiling she asked, "Will you go dancing with me someday, Avatar Korra?"

"It's a date Miss Sato," Korra smiled as she tugged a cigarette from behind her ears and rolled it between her smile stuck to her lips like sweet, gummy honey as she trotted from the room. When the door clicked behind her and she leaned against it, and set the cigarette between her teeth. A long, heavy sigh whistled from her lips. A clock chimed from deep inside the mansion and Korra opened her eyes, and slid down the railing of the marble staircase.

Checking around for Zhu Li, she knelt by the stacks of documents and maps and legal hoopla. Tenzin was always trying to get her to read great tomes of history, sciences and maths but Korra had never took to it. Combat, tactics, and the outdoors always called her attention away.

Now the time had come, as she lifted a file from the stack and cracked the cover. She squinted and and mouthed, "Varrik. Age forty-two. Artist, Entrepreneur, and head of White Lotus speakeasy," she paused and stared grimly at the red ink stamp slapped across the corner, "Suspected Equalist allegiance."


	11. Chapter 11

"Outside," Zhu Li directed Asami when she noticed the young woman checking every room for their guest. Asami thanked her and grabbed her leather racing jacket from the closet.

Blinking against the orange evening sun she stepped on to the front porch. In the side gardens, Naga was sprawled in the mulch, her head loosely swinging side-to-side each time Korra lapped by. Round, and round, again she went. Naga woofed as Asami strolled over, excited to see something other than the mad circling of her best friend.

"Korra, are you well?" Asami asked as Korra spinted by, her voice sweetened with true concern.

"Never, huhp, better!" Korra grunted as she dropped and started into a round of pushups. She wore a blue-banded tank-top and matching pants, wrinkled and heavy with perspiration.

"We should leave soon," Asami reminded, setting her hand on her hip.

"Where to? Was there a, get one map free with every secret mask, deal?" Korra puffed as she rolled over and went into a round of crunches.

"I assume they will find me. But I have to sing tonight," Asami answered flatly, with growing distaste for Korra's obvious attitude.

"Oh, good. I want to talk to, huhf, Varrik," Korra declared as she pushed off the ground and looked at Asami. "Did you know he was one of those Equalist people?" Korra said in the dramatic hushed tone of a mother gossiping about the neighbors. Her face contorted into a vicious snarl, then she threw back her head and roared fire and wordless hate.

"The United Nations have not confirmed that Varrik has Equalist sympathies! Just that he runs an illegal club," Asami calmly making a lowering motion with her hands until Korra whistled steam out her nose like a great freight train, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are these fellas, and what do they want?" Korra grumbled, her eyes thin like sheets of ice.

"The Equalist are elusive by nature, which makes it hard to confirm anything about them," Asami explained and reached out to touch the Avatar's shoulder, "Which is where we come in."

Korra swiped her arm away and snarled, "Are you an Equalist?"

"No," Asami said severely, "They tried to recruit me once before. Last time I refuse, and there were consequences."

Korra frowned, "Consque— the fire! So you have to work for them, or you won't work at all?"

"I believe that was the message, yes," Asami seemed to pale, even for her snow-white complexion.

"So they're gangsters," Korra rumbled and unwound the cloth protecting her hands, "Varrik's kind of people. Aang's beard! I'm giving him a one-way ticket to the Spirit World." She spun an air scooter out of the winds and blustered to her room, crashing the door closed with a cyclone-strike. She peeled off her athletic gear, got cleaned up, and pulled on a fresh white shirt. Opening and shutting drawers and she dragged out a black velvet vest and matching slacks and flipped a glossy blue tie over her shoulder. Standing before the mirror she cinched the blue bow-tie, and smiled at her business suit that shouted this gal meant business.

A car horn squawked outside. Korra jumped on an air-scooter that whisked her out the massive internal organs of the mansion. Sprinting the last few meters to the idle car, she popped into the passenger seat and jolted like it was the electric chair. Asami, in a sequined silver dress, raised her brow and shifted the car into gear. "If looks could kill," Korra shook her head and coughed "uh, those Equalist wouldn't stand a chance."

Naga gave half-hearted chase after the red car, until they motored out the gate. When the road began to choke with traffic Korra knocked the scooped her hat over her eyes, and sunk down into her seat, away from the windows. Asami tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, then twisted some dials until music began to crackle from the speakers. The road opened up again and Asami massed the gas pedal to the floor, and the car kicked into high-gear. Korra grabbed the handle of her door as Asami ducked in and out of lanes, and cut corners inches from the curb. "Speed limits exist!" Korra cried out, but Asami just flapped her hand and replied confidently, "Only because they can't go faster."

The tires hugged the curb outside the White Lotus, and Korra tumbled out the door and kissed the ground. She moved to open the driver-side door for Asami when a slick-haired man beat her to the punch and opened the door with a deep, sweeping bow and sloppy smile. Asami did not thank him as she got out and walked directly in to the watering-hole.

Korra moved to follow her, but Tahno intercepted her with a smirk, " Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. Heard you're making a killing now." Korra bit clean through her cigarette and spat the butt out to the ground. She tried to shouldered past him, but he just flung himself back in her way like a trusty boomerang.

"Oi, what's the big idea bub?" Korra growled her clasping her arms over her chest and drawing her chin in.

Tahno smelled of liquor and his mouth dripped into a huge smile, "You're banned, Avatar." His shoulders jerked with silent laughter, and he flicked his slash of black bangs.

Korra sized him up, "And you're here to stop me? What a gas."

Tahno shrugged and leaned back against the newly-old building, "I'm just the first warning. It'd make my day if you got sacked for breaking in. Go on, make my day."

Korra stomped past him and burst through the doors. The club was quiet and subdued, and a bolt of air struck her shoulder, and Korra realized she had been shot by Tenzin. The bartender slammed two drinks on the counter, and clasped his arms behind his back. Korra got the message. Hiding her eyes under the rim of her hat she snuck to the bar, and grabbed one of the glasses.

"You are not suppose to be here," He reminded her. Then he leaned over the bar and spoke low and urgently, "Varrik is missing. The Triad raided us and Zolt took over."

"Did you see where Asami went? She came in just now, she was suppose to sing. Did they take—" The worries poured from her mouth like white-water rapids. However she gasped and began to cough, as Tenzin drew the air out of her lungs. She grabbed his hand, and he released his hold on her respiratory system. She rubbed her throat, and drank from the tumbler he smacked down in front of her. His dark eyes screamed caution, then went about serving drinks to the other thirsty beast.

Slowly Korra turned and eyed the crowd. Everyone was wearing a suit and tie. They were in uniform, the whole club was packed with Zolt's mobsters: drinking, laughing, and celebrating their victory. When he returned, Tenzin put another drink in front her her and grunted, In the office." Korra threw the shot down the hatch and nodded to the bartender. Tenzin served a round of free drinks for everyone at the bar, and while they delighted Korra shoved off and breezed past them, unnoticed.

"Gotta talk with Zolt," She grunted to the guards lounging and smoking at the foot of the steps. They blinked and laughed like a murder of crows. "Sorry Miss. The Boss is busy. You can talk about your raise later," He breathed in a short buffets of smoke.

"Got a spare?" She nodded towards their smokes, and one of the brutes shrugged and pulled out his crisp pack. He handed one off to her and wheezed, "Need a light?". Flame licked the tip of his finger, and he lazily extended it her direction.

"I got it," She knocked back her hat and set caught her fist on fire, letting the light catch her face. She pinched the end of the paper roll till it warmed. She rolled it between her teeth. She knew, they knew. One of them ate his cigarette and doubled over coughing, scratching at his throat.

"I don't want trouble here. Just wanna see Zolt." Her criminal record spoke louder than she did. The henchmen split down the middle, wide-eyed and gawking. As she walked between their ring she feinted a throw at one, and he flew back with an undignified yelp. Chuckling she hiked her way up the stairs and scuffed down the Hollywood red carpet hallway. The door with familiar frosted-windows was casually parted and Korra helped it along with the toe of her loafers.

"Ya like what we've done with the place," A dark voice boomed, then edged into cruel laughter. Behind the desk was an older man, with a thick grey sideburns. His shoes were on the desk, and he knocked some papers off with his heel. "Miss Sato said you were late to everything," he pointed a finger to the dark haired woman seated before him. Asami sighed, and Korra called her attention with a light touch on the shoulder. They shared a tired smile.

"So Avatar," Zolt addressed Korra, "You owe Varrik an arm and a leg."

He pulled his feet under him and leaned over the desk and stabbed it with a heavy hand, "See Varrik owed me, even more than that. Missed his payment too many months now. I figure this place is worth just about what he's gotta pay. It all belong to me now, the shipments, the White Lotus, and best of all… you!"

"My contract is with Varrik," Korra hissed and gripped the arms of her chair.

"Varrik is out. I can wipe away the debt Korra. Spare some money for Future Industries too! Just work with me," Zolt smiled like a he was the epitome of a world-peace advocate. Asami chewed her lip and looked to Korra as Zolt pulled out a document and tapped the dotted line. Blue-eyes just stared hard at the crisp line, and Korra took a long drag on her cigar and turned to consult with Asami. As the owner of Future Industries, Asami was old hat with negotiations and executive board meetings. She took the document from Zolt and began to read over the stipulations, relaxing her head on her finger.

"Mm, so would we be considered full fledged members of the Triple Threat Triad? The Avatar and I both have a bit of a criminal record. If turned in to the Police Force, were are worth a lot of clams. Can your… organization offer us protection from the police?" Asami reviewed with a spoonful of sugar in her voice. The dark-haired woman's smile reminded Korra of a bearcat about to split the jugular on her prey.

"A course! What use are you too me locked up in the slammer?" Zolt huffed and rolled his wide-set shoulders back into the chair. He pulled out a cigarette and waited for the interrogation to continue.

"Do you have any affiliations with the Equalist party?" Asami launched the question and Zolt sprang back like he'd been hit with a howitzer.

"What! He bounced to his feet, a cold sweat beaded on his forehead and he stabbed a finger in Asami's direction, "Youses are in cahoots with them, eh! Just like Varrik!" Fear leaked into his voice, and he put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Guards! Guards!".

There was a sharp click-tap and a long purple robe scuffed the floor. Hand on his hip Varrik snarled, "There better not be a scratch on that mahogany." He snapped his fingers and some goggled goons acrobatically flipped into the room and landed on the desk before Zolt.

"Back off you Equalist scum!" Zolt roared and raised his fist, but they slapped a wrist band on his arm and it dropped, useless. A savage bellow and Zolt pounded out a few fire punches. The Equalist just leaned out of the way and tapped him on the shoulder with their glowing gloves. The crime lord fell like a cut timber stand into their arms.


	12. Chapter 12

More henchmen filed in, and the young women flattened themselves agains the wall.

"Varrik call 'em off! I'm with you!" Korra cried out as the cat-suited cronies stepped closer.

"Varrik! We are with you!" Asami snapped, and grabbed on the slick black-latex arms of the Equalist, trying to hold them away from Korra. Varrik just nodded to the Equalist. A tap to her chest and Asami fell limp into their waiting arms.

Korra howled in rage, and drowned her body head-to-toe in wild flames. The Equalist took a step back, opening a gap, as Korra bulled at Varrik only to find her both her arms seized, one by each of her opponents. An electric gauntlet touched between her shoulders, and every muscle in her body went slack and she feel to her knees.

"Korra, I am sorry! I am!" Varrik shouted as he rolled her head so she could look at his soft, miserable blue eyes. What a fake, Korra thought and rolled her eyes.

"This is just business. I need to collect the debt. Even if it is not by choice," Varrik sighed and looked up at the Equalist, "We all owe someone, something." They pushed him back, and lifted the young woman to her feet. Korra tried to scream, to throw her limbs in any direction, calling to all of the elements, but nothing answered her.

"Consider your debt paid, Varrik." A tall, hooded figure answered as they stepped in, and Varrik shot back like a startled crawfish. The leader turned to Korra and lifted her chin with his gloved hand so she looked upon his face. Her blue eyes swelled. The mask frowned on her, and without moving decreed, "The Avatar, however, must pay."

The masked figure contorted his hands, twisting and tugging invisible lines in the air. Korra thought her heart combusted, but liquid pain squeezed down her arms and legs with every torturous beat. She was screaming like a thousand demons, but her lungs had no air and she was suffocating. There was no one to save her from death, except her own self-preservation. Her eyes bleached of color, and the Avatar awoke.

"So we meet at last," the leader cheered as wind whipped around them, blowing down their hood. Rare stones and shards of vases formed a shredding ring. The ring threatened the Equalist leader, razoring inches from their mask. The bloodbender curled their hand, and the stones stopping spinning, instead floating like leaves on a pond. The Avatar was under his complete mask spoke, "Lightning Bolt Zolt, your reign of terror is over. Tonight the citizens of Republic City will sleep in peace." The bits of pottery and rock shot forward like a bolt of arrows, and sunk their toothed edges into Zolt. The Equalist let his body fall to the ground.

The room shook as a tornado began to twist around the Avatar that sucked in the chairs, desk, and cabinets. Dodging a flying chair, the Equalist leader realized they were loosing their hold over the young Avatar. Then two of the Equalist followers slapped their electric gauntlets against the Avatar, and Korra dropped out of her cloud. Blue color seeped back into her eyes, then they closed as she fell unconscious.

"Bring them. We need the bounty," the leader ordered, breathing heavily from exertion.

The Equalist may have looked thin, but they hauled her down the steps with ease. The smell of car exhaust stung her nose, and she awoke to the deep humming of an idle engine, and clatter of doors opening and shutting. They shoved her body into a dark transport truck, and the engine revved through the gears. An old 4-cylinder model, Korra identified thinking Asami would be a bit proud.

The truck made a few stops, the doors flying open and shut like wings beating the air. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her, and clunked up to her head. She sensed the person was kneeling close.

"The posters do not do you justice, Avatar. It is a pleasure to see you, though I am quite sorry you cannot say the same," The directionless voice apologized, and heavy feet thumped to the side of the truck. Korra knew from the hours she'd spent riding these tin cans that benches were on either side of her position in the middle, and he was seating himself to her left. As a fighter it was likely he favored his left, so she could feint left and hit him square. She controlled her breathing and grunted.

The doors parted once more, and hands grabbed her ankles and dragged her across the slick metal floor. Blood drained to her feet as the hands righted her, the dizziness had not cleared from her head when they pulled off the blindfold and light washed the blue out of her eyes. She closed her eyes tight, until the Equalist lugged her into some immense shadow. Cracking an eye, she saw the grey stone base of the Police HQ, plastered with posters of her face.

Each poster was the size of a door, and featured a rough ink depiction of a woman with uncaring, pitch black eyes. They read:

'Wanted!' was blazoned above her wolf's tail.

'Guilty of murder in the first degree. Use extreme caution.'

'Reward-' It was a number that bled into more zeros than Korra had ever seen.

She was thrust to the ground, kneeling at the foot of the Police HQ like a sinner repenting his sins. Hands pressed on her shoulders, and she turned her eyes to each of the two dark-dressed Equalist that kept her sitting upright despite her limp muscles. Korra focused her breathing for a moment, when she noticed the street had gone silent.

All around her the people on the street stopped, and edged closer like wary animals, pointing and whispering. Korra knotted her brow, as recognition spread across their faces in one illuminating moment. Their fist began to shake, and a hundred or more voices began to shout, cry, and curse. Each syllable hit her like a blow to the gut. Tears washed down her cheeks, as their rage spiked her own self-hate into a devilish brew of cruel emotions. It was far worse than the first time she had been caught. Then the crowds were quiet, confused and frightened that their heroine could have fallen so far from grace. Now they saw her as she was, the voice of the city was raw with anger and gnashing teeth. This time they wanted her to suffer, there was no feeble hope for redemption. Korra closed her eyes, unable to make any form of movement with her muscles under the spell of the electric chi-blockers.

"Citizens of Republic City!" A voice boomed through the static of a microphone. Dark, wide shoulders came between Korra and the crowd.

"We are here to free you from fear! The Avatar will face justice!" The shoulders stepped aside and lights exploded all around her, as hundreds of news cameras catching fed hungrily on the moment of her defeat.

Police officers began to break apart the crowd. An older woman in high-ranking uniform cuffed Korra's wrist and growled, "Welcome back Avatar. We hope you find your stay uncomfortable." More lights, shutters snapping like jaws of a wild dog pack.

"Thank you, sir. You've done this city a great service," Chief Beifong bowed and handed over a fat sack of cash.

"Do not thank me. Thank the Equalist!" the leader sprang into the truck and slammed the door.

"Stop them!" Chief Beifong yawped, as the crowd cheered for their new heroes.

"Interrogation Room. Move it!" Chief Beifong snapped at two officers propping up the puppet body of the Avatar. They dragged her through the big gated doors, and Korra entered the system for the second time in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chief Beifong circled the tight corners of the room in measured militant steps, her green gaze criticized every inch of the room, just waiting for the bound up Avatar to try something. This criminal had gotten away once, and that was one time too many. She stamped to rigid attention and snarled, "How long have you been a party member of the Equalist?"

"Never! I was a bootlegger for Varrik—"

"You said he was a member of the Equalist. How long was he a member?"

"Ish kabibble," Korra threw her hands in the air and slumped against the back of her chair. Lin smacked her feet against the floor, her eyes impossibly thing like looking the the very edge of a leaf. The Chief pounded her fist on the table, and the door banged open revealing the last person Korra wanted to see: General Iroh.

"Lin?" He reached out and touched her arm, his orange eyes took a quick inventory of Korra's limbs, which to his surprise were all accounted for. "I'll take it from here Chief," He seated himself brusquely across from Korra. Lin seemed reluctant to leave, but she straightened her back and marched out of the room, casting one long, last baleful look at the criminal Avatar.

Once the door slammed close, Iroh leaned over his elbows and gave Korra a stern look,"Welcome back, Avatar. The citizens can rest easy knowing the most dangerous criminal in Republic City is behind bars."

Silence ballooned between them until it filled minutes and minutes.

"We turned the White Lotus inside-out and upside-down. Varrik is gone. We assume he went with the Equalist," Iroh informed her, which seemed against the rules to Korra, but she was never keen on learning the rules, she only learned about the ones she broke.

"They have… Asami too," Korra added, fighting to spit the words out of her mouth. Dark whorls of hair poked at her eyes and nose as she dropped her head. She balled her hands together, trying to stop them from shaking.

"The Police Force have redoubled their efforts to find Miss Sato," he reported and crossed his arms, his expression was cold as if carved right off a glacier.

"Well if they had bothered to help her! Instead of hunting her down! They never even said—" Korra cried and threw her hands on the table, and the cuffs bit into her wrist.

"Miss Sato is Equalist member," He shrugged and seemed to smile to himself.

"Smart, so what is she really?" Korra leaned her shoulder in, head tilted and eyebrow raised.

"Business Executive.. Engineer.. Singer.. Race-car driver.. skilled hand-to-hand fighter?" He rolled his hand, signaling that his list could go on for another few Avatar cycles.

Korra pressed herself to the back of the chair and spat, "Fine don't tell me." Anger was pressing against her stomach like steam in a tea kettle. Noise outside called her focus. The guards outside the door clunked and clopped in their weighty armor— shift change? Korra turned her attention back to the General who had his eyes fixed on his watch. Quietly he folded his hands and looked back towards her, "Looks like your ride is here."

The doors clapped back and in marched a tight unit of United Forces soldiers. One of the officers unlocked the complicated mechanism of her cuffs that would have even experienced metal benders laboring for weeks. General Iroh filled in the back point of their diamond-shaped formation as they shuffled the criminal out of the building and onto the street.

"I hope we never meet again, Avatar Korra," Iroh hissed as the back of a truck was thrust open. A pair of hands burst from the dark to receive her, and drag her inside.

"Wish I could say the same," coughed a deep voice that made Korra jack-knifed on the floor and spit a few embers, "No! NO!".

Mako cursed and grabbed for the chains that bound her. Quickly he lashed them to the wall, and jumped from the back of the transport truck, tugging his scarf tight around his neck.

"May the spirits smile upon you," General Iroh pressed his fingers to his temple. The young officer stamped his feet and saluted to the ranking General. Mako marched around to the cab of the vehicle and jumped into the drivers seat. The truck coughed exhaust on the waiting officers as it shifted into gear before zipping down the street.

Korra was still cursing when Mako slid back an envelope-sized slot on the metal cab and tossed a clattering object towards her. "Coward! Throw something a bit heavier next time— like your ego!" Korra kicked at the dark mass, then dragged it over with the toe of her boot as curiosity got the better of her. In the dark of the truck she could still see the shine to the metal, the light clink made her eyes shine wide— keys! With the heel of her boot she dredged the ring of freedom and knocked them around to her back. It was slow work to unlock the cuffs without turning around to see what her hands could do.

The cuffs popped off her wrist and she fell forward on her hands and knees as the truck plunged through a pot-hole. Pushing off the floor, she wobbled forward as the truck bobbed and weaved like a boat in a storm. She knocked against the metal panel separating the cab and the hold, "When do I get off this carnival ride?"

The truck slowed to a crawl and the slot snapped open, two molten eyes peeked through under storming black brows. It was fast as a chemical reaction— Korra pulled her hands back and spouted ruby red flame through the gap. Mako's curses sang like an angelic choir in her ears. The truck pitched, slamming her to the side like a child tossing their rag doll aside. She spread against the wall and tried to keep her balance. The motor was screaming and Korra could feel their speed starting to make her heart reel. She slumped to the floor, and grabbed the chains to keep from sliding about like an half-melted icecube.

At first she thought they had crashed when the truck braked hard enough to kiss the fender against the pavement. There was a round of gun-shot door slamming, and loud threats were exchanged between masculine voices. Korra was breathing fast, this sounded like a fight. A lucky shot and she could break free! The people may want her locked away, but she needed to save some people that mattered first. Korra readied herself, setting her feet wide and body low.


	14. Chapter 14

The door cracked, and Korra sprang forward throwing open the door with a gust of whipped up air. However when her feet hit the ground something hard shackled her ankles, and tripped her to the ground. Strong arms yanked her from the ground, "Korra, this is no way to thank your knight in shining armor!"

Boling spun her around and dusted off the dazed Avatar, "Yeesh, talk about poor shipping and handling! Two star service at best, Mako!" Korra was speechless, her mouth moved like a fish bubbling in the water.

Bolin pouted and took her hands in his, slowly pulling her to sit on the curb with him.

"This isn't some weird Avatar state mumbo-jumbo, right?" Bolin waved his hand in from of her vacant blue eyes. He snapped his fingers until she smacked his hand down, and grabbed his chin and dragged his face into hers, "What is all this bull."

Bolin shrugged, "Your get out of jail free card?"

"No, she'll be in jail for a long time after this, " Mako stepped out of the alleyway, keeping his distance.

"I'll take it. As long as I don't have to see your face again." She knocked her head back and spat on his shoes.

"Spirits. Just take her inside Bolin," Mako hissed as he shook off his boot. Stomping to the truck the dark-haired bender locked himself in the cab. Immediately the windows began to fog with smoke as he burned through half-a pack of longs.

Bolin bounced to his feet and hauled Korra up with him. The earth bender supported the brunt of her weight as she limped along, every muscle arguing against her. The building was white-washed stone, but twist of winking neon lights dyed it bright blue and pink. Korra tried to find some identification on the building, but it was a blank canvas. She sighed and admitted to herself that this building did not want to be found, and neither would the people who entered.

Bolin knocked open the door with his boot. The building looked like a crime scene inside. Glass crunched under their shoes, and the scent of blood spiced the air. The liquor bar off to the side that had been snapped in two like a spine, and decorated with broken bottles. The speakeasy reminded Korra of an elegant golden butterfly that had been tramped by a pack of violent children. Perhaps there was a piano smoldering in a corner somewhere?

"Are you alone Bolin?" A deep-voiced someone asked from the the back of the room. Was this her mysterious benefactor, Korra wondered. Bolin made a scout's honor pledge with his free hand, using the other to support the sagging Avatar at the waist. The person rushed forward in a flush of bright orange and red cloth, a quiet smile hidden under his beard.

"Korra," Tenzin smiled and wrapped her in his arms. With complete trust, the young woman collapsed into him, her breathing hitched into sobs while he murmured soft comforts. "Reunions always make me cry!" Bolin blubbered and squeezed the other two in a fierce hug. Korra rubbed the tears out of her eyes, and hiccuped again and again. A frown deepened on her face, "Tenz-hic! What are you do-hic! here?"

"Breath in and out," The airbender demonstrated as his chest expanded and contracted rhythmically, "In and out, in and out. Tui and la." Following the exercise, Korra quelled her violent case of hiccups. Korra thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek— Tenzin always knew how to fix a bad situation, and she had hope he could help her further.

"You are no one-trick pony! But jail-break… really?" Korra grinned and knocked her knuckles Tenzin's shoulder.

"Actually it was Mako. He convinced General Iroh that you could find Miss Sato and the Equalist," He replied, his eyes wandered in the direction of the truck parked outside.

"Varrik should have sunk the boat he was on," She bit back like a with acrid venom on her lips.

Bolin stepped back and drove his hands into his coat pockets, "Mako and you are on the same side, you know? Maybe spice things up and talk to each other for once…"

"My side, ha! He has been trying to jail me ever since we broke up," Korra scoffed, deaf to any word in Mako's defense, "He's a regular Zuko, looking to restore his honor by catching me!"

Bolin threw up his hands in exasperation. It was hopeless. he left the Avatar and her bitter hatred to Tenzin and trudged back to the truck.

"Korra— Mako has risked his career to get you here. He is not your common cop. He is a covert agent of the United Forces— and he was investigating Varrik for suspected Equalist involvement," Tenzin gripped her shoulders so she could not turn away from the truth. He watched the blue eyes before him narrow then become large as twin moons.

With a tired sigh she pressed a hand to her sore side and shook her head, "I am done trying to save people Tenzin. I only get people hurt. They need to save themselves for a change."

"Tell me Avatar Korra, why do we throw starfish back in the ocean if they will only wash to shore again?" An older woman laughed as both the benders flung themselves into the air like frightened cats.

"Kya! Now is not the time for skulking about!" Tenzin scolded, and tweaked various layers of his vest, shirt, and bow-tie that had been blown out of sorts.

The older woman stepped out of the gullet of the basement stairs and swept back a lock of grey hair from her face, "Well you were taking too long. Come on down, we should get started." The woman waved them forward as she slipped back down the throat of the basement steps, and the other two benders followed.

"My sister," Tenzin rolled his eyes, "is an advanced brewer, healer and spiritualist."

A collection of whirring, stirring, and mechanical grinding tickled her inner-ears, as they stepped into the cellar. A rich smell of grain, bread mixed in her nose. A bleak white light bathed the secret factory, glinting off several fat bellied tanks who squatted against the walls. Each were linked by dew-dripping metal pipes and other smaller metal units. In the back a great number of wooden alcohol cask were stacked, which Korra glanced at with longing.

Kya led them towards a great tub of distilled water, that must have been used for some integral part of the brewing process. Kya picked up a bucket and tipped in a block of ice, that bobbed and spun out to the side. "The colder the better. Now if only we could throw Tenzin's heart in there…" Kya grinned impishly and elbowed her unamused brother in the side.

Korra piled her suit jacket and long pants on the floor, and kicked her socks to the corner. She gripped the rim of the tub. She drew a deep breath. On the count to three she dropped over the side and sank into the ice water. Bubbling, she kept herself under until the cold numbed her aches and bruises. Then she pulled herself up, and pressed her shoulders back against the tub and fought the urge to warm up the water with a little firebending.

Light reflected and refracted off the water, enchanting her with child-like wonder. When it became too bright Korra closed her eyes, and felt the healer scrubbing her body of injury. The sensation was like pin-pricks after sitting on a limb for too long, and not all unpleasant.

"Count down from one-thousand," Kya instructed as the water around Korra shimmered with trapped energy. Bowing her head in concentration Korra began the count. Again she counted… and counted till her voice was thick and she fumbled with the words.

She kicked out in frustration and dented the metal tub like soft clay. White-charged water began to pour over the lip and puddle on the floor. "Let's face it. Meditation and me just don't get along," She grumbled as she stood up and let the water run off her limbs.

"How about you tell me about Asami," Kya said as she grabbed a towel and rubbed warmth back into Korra's arms and shoulders.

"What, so we can ask the spirits if they've seen a tall, dark-haired dame around?" Korra eyed the water bender suspiciously and pulled her arm back a bit.

"Not quite. The Air Nomads believed all people were connected by love—"

"Sorry, Miss Sato and I are just business." Korra mumbled as she stepped out of the bath and began to towel out her dark hair.

"Hooey. Korra, there are a thousand kinds of love people can share. I care for you, and we just met hours ago. To remove yourself from love is to remove yourself from the whole of humanity." She leaned against the wall, arms crossed and waited for Korra like a teacher waiting on a class of rambunctious children.

Korra dropped the towel, and glared at the elder waterbender. "Smart— Asami is smart." She declared to Kya, as if the older woman had disputed the fact. Kya motioned for her to continue, and the wild-haired woman beat across the floor with savage intensity. "She helps people. Gives them hope. The stuff the Avatar is suppose to do— and she even need bending to do it. She would know exactly what to do… I need to ask her.. what to do…"

"Korra?" Tenzin stepped before her, his voice low and solemn. He waved his hand in front of her eyes, but their was no reaction.

Her eyes bleached of color. Wind flew around her like a thousand beating wings that carried her a few feet off the floor. The spirit of Korra felt her body down below like a tongue rolls over teeth in a mouth. The Avatar reached out in a million directions looking for the smell of flowers and gasoline… the clunk of a work boot and snip of a high heel… the red of lipstick and black of grease. There was a ping in her mind, like a fish nipping the bait. She flexed her infinitesimally large and atomically small spirit through the void, and reformed inside an extravagant room.

Warm, honey-hued arches of heartwood framed the new room. The walls blocked in with vibrant red wallpaper, and thick square vanilla-color couches slouched against the wall. In the middle of the room was the black-haired engineer, tapping a pen against her brilliant red lips. Asami seemed to be talking to a crowd of assistants, "Too costly to replace… hold Avatar… patch… more aluminum." The teeth-clattering thrum of the airship engine soaked up all the noise. Korra tried to hear more than static, but she was feeling dizzy, nauseous with a heaping side of altitude sickness.

Korra eyed all the paperwork, she might have been able to discern the schematics had she bothered. Instead risking an eternal second, she pooled before Asami and stared into her green eyes. There was no reflection of her non-corporeal form in those soft green eyes. She studied every detail of Asami's face— there were dark swashes under her eyes that spoke of sleepless nights, and her skin looked sallow as if she had not eaten for a few days. Korra reached out to touch her when Asami looked directly at her, her lips pursed and eyes wide.

"Run," she breathed, looking through and yet at Korra.

The Avatar lurched back, clutching her head-space as stars burst in her vision. With a fury of curses Korra spun upwards and outwards and collected all of her being in the command centre.

Out the window she saw miles of unbroken blue ocean punctuated by the period of Republic City, growing larger.

Another blinding flash of nausea, and she retreated into the in-between.

"The Equalist are headed to Aang's Island!" Korra shouted, as she dropped from the air like a stone. A cushion of water slopped under her bum at the last moment and Kya lowered her to the floor. The water bender slung the water back into the bath and rushed to help Korra to her feet.

"They are already there, dear," Kya informed her and went about checking her various vital signs. The healer began to run luminous blobs of water over her chest and head, following various spiritual lines.

"We had to move your body. You were gone for three days," Tenzin choked on his own voice, as he knelt and squeezed her hand. Korra narrowed her eyes— move her body? Growling she broke out of their grasp, and rolled to her feet. Metal plates on every side, boxing them in. Prison. A guttural roar burst from her throat, she assaulted the wall with punches of fire and air. However her just-awoken muscles could not keep up with her fury. After a few rounds she just dented her head against the wall and announced, "I saw Asami on their airship."

Tenzin blinked with surprise, "You were able to project yourself?"

"Spirits. She spoke to me Tenzin! 'Run' she said, I swear on Aang's beard," Korra croaked and slammed her fist over her head. Tenzin and Kya exchanged glances, then Kya moved to the door to talk with the guards while Tenzin moved to Korra. He placed his hand on her back and rumbled, "You are a gifted Avatar Korra. Astral projection is an advanced skill."

Korra pulled herself off the wall and looked to Tenzin, "What happens now?" He sighed and saw the young teen that wandered up to his bar, confused and scared. The hardest part was that he felt the same, scared and confused, but as the adult he could not go down that path. The master airbender closed his eyes and drew in a calming breath, on the exhale he breathed, "We wait."

"The police arrested you both?" Korra scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"The family business is the manufacturing, transport, and sale of illegal liquor. Harboring a fugitive did not help," Tenzin shrugged, "Guess I lost my shot at employee of the month."

Officers marched into the room, surrounding them. Their high numbers spoke of their caution when dealing with the three benders. Without protest the prisoners accepted their cuffs. "Use this time to reflect," Tenzin lectured her as the officers escorted him from the room. Kya just winked and gave her a thumbs up. When the door sealed shut Korra the absence of humanity in the cell rubbed against her raw psyche.

"We wait," Korra repeated and settled herself on the floor in lotus-flower position. There would be no disruptions for a long while. She rested her fist against each other, and as she closed her eyes she could almost imagine herself in the temple of another life.


	15. Chapter 15

In prison time was measured in meals, and Korra judged she had eaten two weeks worth of grey mash. However no meal had come for her today. To distract herself from hunger the young Avatar had devoted herself to meditation, and hummed from the back of her throat. With careful concentration she relaxed each muscle in from her head to her toes, and cleared her mind— which always took the longest.

Korra opened her eyes as a unit of guards marched into the cell, slamming their metal boots on the floor, their stun-sticks readied before them. Metal hand-cuffs were snapped around her wrist and ankles, with just enough slack that she could shuffle as fast as an arthritic snail. The officers escorted her down the hall, and Korra was excited to have more than a few meters to walk until her muscles cramped. Korra cursed the Air Nomads and their spine-twisting meditation positions.

Outisde in the bright, white sun a police car was waiting for them. Lifting her head to the sun Korra breathed in the sweet smell of asphalt, exhaust fumes, and street food. However she did not get to enjoy it long. She was crammed into the hot and stuffy backseat of the police car, with two guards sweating on either side of her. Outside her window people walked down the street, going about their buisness. Korra eyed them, craving news of the world at large— where were the Equalist? Was Varrik with them? Had Asami been rescued?

The driver-side door swiped open and Chief Beifong seated herself and her pale green eyes flashed in the mirror, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be held against you. You have the right—" Korra was familiar with the rights, she could guess where this was headed.

"Today is your trial before the United Republic Council," Chief Beifong concluded.

City Hall grew larger and larger, until the great green dome dominated the car window. Korra was shuffled from the car, past a statue of her past life (which she spit on as she passed), and through the great hall doors. Members of the jury hissed as she was walked up the center aisle to a small table before the granite table-slab of the Council. Korra could feel their eyes burning on her skin like a thousand molten metal pokers, and she shifted anxiously from foot to foot.

The chairman smacked his mallet down, "Order! Order in the court! Avatar Korra you are convicted of murder in the first degree. Transport of illegal substances. Conspiring against the government. Evasion of the law. And a speeding ticket? How do you plead?"

"Can I consult my lawyer?" Korra requested, her voice shaking with nervous tension.

"Officer Mako, approach the bench." The chairman ordered, and the dark-haired officer marched forward and bowed to each member of the Council. Sliding a heavy black brief-case on the table, Mako sat down and snapped open the lid. Quickly and quietly, the fire-bender spread out their files and documents like he was playing a game of solitaire.

"You need to plead guilty. You can appeal for a shorter sentence," Mako instructed her, and Korra nodded. The Avatar really wanted to torch his eyebrows off a second time— but he was her only hope in surviving this.

"I plead guilty as charged," Korra announced, and looked to Mako for further instruction. The young officer was flipping through pages, and his eyes flashed to her for just a moment.

"The Council calls Tahno to the stand. State your case."

The gangster limped to the bench, and flipped his slick bangs. Pointing an accusatory finger at the brown-haired woman he wheezed, "That bitch killed Lightning Bolt Zolt. You're all thinking 'good-riddance' right? Well now the gangs are fighting like wild dogs for his spot. It's a blood bath out there, and she started it!" Tahno dropped to his knees and sobbed theatrically into his hands, until the bailiff helped him off the floor.

"Well then I get the bounty on his head then! Fifty-thousand clams!" Korra snarled at the Council.

"Lightning Bolt Zolt was wanted alive, Avatar Korra. You violated the terms, and are charged with murder." Councilman Tarrlok corrected her, looking down his long nose, then he rumbled, "The Council calls General Iroh of the United Forces to the stand."

"Thank you Councilman Tarrlok," Iroh bowed to each member then straightened himself, "Avatar Korra is the greatest threat Republic City has ever faced. She cannot control her power, and keeping her in jail only increases risk. I notion Avatar Korra be sent to the Boiling Rock—"

"General, you cannot be serious. A group of teenagers broke in and out of the Boiling Rock!" Tarrlok pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let us hear from someone intelligent."

"The jury has decided, Coucilman Tarrlok," announced a tall, hooded figure in the jury stands as the other member nodded in agreement. The spokesmen pulled back his dark hood, revealing a ceramic white mask as he declared, "Avatar Korra will be equalized."

The crowd roared with approval as both Chief Beifong and General Iroh ordered,"Arrest them!"

But the police officers just slipped on their electric gauntlets— all of them had been Equalist in disguise. General Iroh needed to lop the head of this hydra. He burst like an exploding star, all flames and light, and shot towards the Equalist leader like a meteor in the night. However their gauntlets came down on his shoulder, and Iroh gagged and fell to his knees.

"Citizens of Republic City, I am Amon—" there was another cheer from the crowd "and I can cure the sickness that plagues our city." The crowd was quiet, and curious now, and they scooted so he could walk down the steps and stand before all of them.

"Let me demonstrate," Amon held up his hands, showing off the heavy gauntlets that connected to two tanks strapped under the back of his cloak. Energy crackled and snapped in the air as the gauntlets bloomed with light. General Iroh was still stunned, he could not stop Amon as the leader placed a hand to his head and over his heart. There was a tense moment of silence, and doubt. Then sparks rocketed in all directions, hissing and spitting, as Iroh screamed.

"Avatar Aang devised this solution to the Hundred Year War— he took away Firelord Ozai's bending. General Iroh, I have taken away your bending." Amon stepped back and let Iroh find his feet. The General growled and swung his fist, but generated no fire. He fell back, exhausted.

"Do you want to feel safe again, Republic City? Do you want to be free of fear? Free of the Avata?" He baited the crowd, and they ate it up.

Mako sprang between the Equalist and Korra, "No! The Avatar is the bridge between worlds! The protector of peace!" Amon looked to the crowd, and they boo'd and boo'd. Amon shrugged and the gloves sizzled with power. Mako tried to drench the Equalist in flames but Amon tackled him and pinned him to the ground under one knee. The Equalist leader placed his hands and sent a wild strike of lightning through the fire-bender. Mako did not move as Amon stood and turned towards his next opponent.

"Mako!" Korra twisted and writhed, bruising her wrist in the metal grip of the handcuffs that locked her to the table. Amon had to wait for the gloves to recharge— his ceramic mask frowned on the young Avatar. Nuclear white light pulsed across the wires, and Amon raised his hand to her head and the other to her chest.

Amon threw all his weight forward, into his hands. Each nerve in her system bursted in violent, screaming pain. There was no heartbeat in her chest, no breath in her lungs, no sight or sound to distract her— just raw red pain. The one, small window of light that she retreated too shattered into a million brilliant glass shards, that sank into the sides of her skull like arrows. Just as she could take no more Korra dropped into the arms of the velvet-black void, a comforting emptiness of soul and mind.

"Ladies and gentleman, the last Avatar is no more!" Amon pumped his fist into the air.

Just then Chief Beifong careened through the far-end doors, with a legion of United Force officers behind her. Amon bugled for the Equalist to retreat, and they sprang out the windows and doors like alley-cats in the headlights. The jury and crowd flooded the exits, making it hard for the officers to move. Acting fast the Chief shot out her cables and managed to catch one fish— Councilman Tarrlok. The water-bender curled his arms to his chest, and Mako, General Iroh, and Korra were hauled into the air.

"Release me, or else…" Tarrlok growled and clenched his fist. The three ex-benders shook like carbonated soda, and their eyes rolled back in their heads. A few more inexperienced officers cried and retched to see others so dehumanized, but Chief Beifong had seen the atrocities of bloodbending before. There was no debate— Lin cut the wires and Tarrlok back-stepped to the door behind the bench, dragging his hostages with him.

The screech of the getaway car echoed around City Hall, and Lin Beifong roared, "Follow them!"


End file.
